Green Street Memoirs
by Detroit
Summary: A Yank set adrift in England finds a purpose in family divided.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Green Street Hooligans. Le sigh...if only I did Pete Dunham would never leave my room._

_**Summary:** A young Yank set adrift in Great Britain finds her purpose in a family divided._

_**Note:** This story takes place post Green Street Hooligans. It's an AU story in which Pete is not killed. I'm in search of a beta and/or co-author if anyone is interested. Feedback is always welcome._

It was raining at Heathrow when the plane landed. She didn't see it as a good omen. Her mother had told her England was like that. She could hear her voice in her head trying to change her mind 'I'd never go anywhere in the British Isles. Dreary horrible weather is all they've got going for them'.

The flight had been bumpy and the drinks she'd partaken of had done very little to ease the war that was being fought in her gut. She'd never been a good flyer her Mum had reminded her repeatedly in the days that lead up to her departure. As she stood to retrieve her luggage she wondered what had been going threw her head when she'd decided to ignore her mother and move to England anyways. Had this been the change she really wanted? Did she really think she'd be happy a world away?

Second guessing her actions had become something second nature to the young woman in the last couple months. Was this move really what she needed? When she'd booked the flight it'd seemed like the perfect idea. A new start in a new place where nobody knew her. Looking back now though she was certain she could of started over in a new state and been perfectly fine, far away from the heart ache and turmoil of her old life. Her stomach flopped again as she and rest of the passengers filed off the plane. She watched sullenly as those around her met loved ones. A mother ran to her children wrapping the three little toe-headed tots in a hug. A man scooped the woman who'd been sitting next to her off the ground with a silly grin plastered across his face spinning her around in a moment of sheer joy.

Katie had no one waiting for her. She didn't know a soul in Europe let alone Great Britain. The overwhelming feeling of solitude hit her like a baseball bat to the head. Maybe she could still turn around. Run as fast as she could back onto that plane. Go back to the states and live happily ever after. With a sigh she resigned herself to the fate she'd chosen. There was no happily ever after waiting for her back in the States.

Unknowingly her feet carried her towards the baggage claim to pick up what little she had left of her life and push on.

- - -

Steve Dunham sat by his brothers bed, face planted firmly in his hands. He blamed himself for what had happened. He could of sited Shannon's brother, Matt, as the catalyst that had brought it all to a head or he could point a finger at Pete for initiating Matt into the GSE. Hell, he could even have blamed West Ham United. In the end he knew, Steve knew, though that it all traced back to him. He'd pulled Pete into the firm, handed over the reigns as leader when the Major had retired. He was the one that pushed Matt out the door with Pete. He was the one who didn't die. In the end it was all his fault. He was left alone. Shannon and the baby were gone, Matt was gone, and Pete...Pete had been lying in the same bed for three months. His body had slowly mended but his mind was locked away. The doctor said the coma could last days or it could be permanent. The rest of his life. That thought alone kept him up at night, caused him to lie awake near sobbing while the rest of district was asleep safe in their beds.

His Mum, at Steve's request, had moved Pete into the flat he'd once shared with Shannon. He refused to let his little brother out of his sight. Pete had the best home care nurses money could buy. Steve worked from home, himself still recovering from the fight that nearly killed him. Weekly he suffered through hours of physical therapy struggling to regain the fine motor skills that stroke that had followed the massive blood loss had caused. All his free time was spent at the bedside talking to his brother, laughing at childhood mischief, and the various women that had entered and left their lives. A couple days a week Pete's mates showed up they'd all set up shop in his room for a few hours before heading back to there lives. Even Pete's class regularly sent him letters. Pictures they'd drawn were hanging here and there about the walls.

A sigh slipped from the older Dunham brother's lips as he looked up at the face of the younger. Today had been a trying day. Steve had walked into his brothers room to find his nurse on the cordless phone. The dumb slag had been chatting it up with a friend while she tended to his brother. The words still rang in his ears.

"...Too bad though...he was a smart looking chap...he's nothing now though." The nurse had only realized her folly when she'd turned to find the Major in the doorway seething. He'd told her to get out, trying to control his temper. It hadn't been a pretty sight. They'd argued one on either side of Pete's bed. Steve knew his brother was inside waiting for the moments to open his eyes and start cracking smart arse jokes. He just needed time. His nurse on the other hand had her own opinions on the situation. Her opinions had fallen on deaf ears. He'd told her in no uncertain terms that her position in his household was no longer needed and as soon as she'd left he'd gone right to the phone and called the paper and placed a wanted ad. He could care for him for a while in the mean time. He'd learned enough from the various caretakers that had been in and out of the house but in the end he wasn't a nurse and someone would need to fill the position. He'd need help sooner than later.

He rose slowly, a sad smile crossing his face as he tucked his brothers West Ham United blanket under his arms. He looked peaceful almost as if nothing had ever happened. Steve ruffled the hair on the younger mans head before making his way out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Green Street Hooligans. Le sigh...if only I did Pete Dunham would never leave my room._

_**Summary:** A young Yank set adrift in Great Britain finds her purpose in a family divided._

_**Note:** This story takes place post Green Street Hooligans. It's an AU in which Pete is not killed. I'm in search of a beta and/or co-author if anyone is interested. Feedback is always welcome._

Thriving in new situations had never been a her strong point. In school she'd been one in a crowd of many, relying on others for her comfort in a new situation. She had been a follower threw and threw and for much of her life, content to sit back and let others take control. Now she found herself in a situation that wouldn't allow such an attitude. She had to go out, on her own, and make things happen. A thought, which in it's own was scary enough.

She'd spent her first days in London locked away in a hotel room planning her next move, gathering phone numbers, searching through the news paper and circling prospective jobs. She set a budget for herself, something she'd never had to do before. It was something that should have brought her mood down instead seeing her life on paper mapped out in her own writing was freeing. More than one time she stopped what she was doing breaking down into a fit of bubbling laughter.

She had very little money to work with. If she didn't find a job right away she'd need all she had to survive. Her choice in housing was limited but she refused to take the first one in her budget that came along. The first few places she'd looked into hadn't made an impression on her one way or another. One had been too large, feeling like it'd be more suited for a small army let alone a single woman. Another had seemed as if it would collapse with a strong breeze. She'd feared for her own life at one point when the entire house seemed to groan in a pained breath.

It was nearly a week after her arrival that she found 'the one'. It was a small place in West Ham being rented out by an older couple who'd decided, in their golden years, to travel. She'd known, somehow, before she'd even entered that it was where she belonged. It had quirks but they only made her love it all that much more. The furnace ticked like an old alarm clock and in order to get hot water in the shower one had to do a strange little tap knock combo on the wall by the faucet.

It had come fully furnished though, in her mind, it was very much the furniture one would find in their Grandmother's home. Everything was a little too nice to be considered comfortable and a little too stuffy to be considered homey. Thankfully the Schmidtts reassured her that should she not like the furnishings, she could place them in storage and move her own in but that was down the road.

She'd hustled about for two days after moving in. Opening windows and releasing the smell of moth balls, scrubbing the counters and floors, and generally tidying up. She put her own touches here and there; a cocoa mug by the teakettle on the stove, a few scented candles on the coffee table, a picture of her Dad by her bedside. She'd even gone down to the local flea market and splurged and beautiful maroon and gold quilt which was now folded neatly at the foot of her bed.

Finding employment was proving to be more challenging. In the States she'd been a nurse, even going so far as to get herself licenced in England before her trip. Unfortunately finding someplace hiring had been a task. The ones she did find were leery of hiring a foreigner. So she'd expanded her options only to find they were more limited than those in the medical field. It was after one such trying day she found herself walking into The Abbey pub.

She'd walked by it a half a dozen times on her way to and from her flat always giving it a curious glance. Compared to the other pubs she'd seen in passing The Abbey looked new. The glass sparkled like it had yet to see a seasons change. It was an oddity among English pubs.

The smell of new leather had been what had captured her senses first. It was an earthy smell that had always seemed to strike something deep inside of her. A comfort smell, is what her mother would of called it. Katie felt her cares slowly slip away as she made her way to the bar and sat. A faint cloud of cigarette smoke hung in the air. It was quiet but not depressingly so like the bars back home. Pool balls clanked quietly before they slipped into there various pockets. Glasses 'clinked' as they were set down on the wooden tables. The place was alive with something all it's own. It fascinated her.

"Penny fo' ya thoughts?" A masculine voice broke in through her thoughts. The young woman looked up slowly. The barman leaned on the counter a few feet right looking at her curiously. He was an attractive man, she noted, dark hair and tired, dark eyes maybe mid-thirties tops.

"Nothing really." she mumbled quietly hoping her accent wasn't obvious.

"Well ain't that a surprise" he said quietly moving closer. His eyes took her in as if he was trying recognize her but couldn't. He chuckled at the look he got in return. "Nothing really, indeed. Seems the old Abbey is a magnet for the Yanks." In a smooth motion he grabbed a glass from under the bar top and poured her a drink. "He's one on the house. Probably your first taste of REAL ale."

Katie eyed him cautiously before lifting the glass to her lips and taking a careful sip. It was actually quite good and she soon found herself taking firm swig. The barman's laughter caught her ear. "Names Terry. You need anything you just wave me over." he turned back to another customer and leaving the young American to her own devices. She swivelled around on the stool and watched the Abbey's patrons mill about laughing and drinking together.

The small smile that crossed her face didn't go unnoticed by Terry.

From that day on she had a routine. She'd go out job hunting and than head to the Abbey for a pint before going home and going to bed. She became familiar with some of the regulars by name alone, only ever really talking to Terry. It seemed most of the locals looked on foreigners with an air of distrust and she was just thankful that they allowed her to stay in their pub.

--------

She'd been in West Ham nearly a week when she enlightened Terry to her problem. It had been another fruitless day and 7:00 o'clock had found her sitting at the bar with a paper and a pint spread out in front of her.

"Oui, Kate what are you lookin' for" Terry asked a puzzled look on his face. Katie looked up from her search.

"A girl's gotta have a job Terry. What do you think I am? Independently wealthy?" she scoffed at the thought. "I've got myself another month or so worth of money and than well I'm, what's it you Brits call it? Buggered?" The older mans laugh brought a sardonic smile to her face.

"That sounds 'bout right." He eyed the upside down paper trying to make heads or tails of what she was looking for. Unfortunately reading upside down had never been his strong point. "So what is it ya' looking for Lil' Bit?" Katie cocked her head to the side curiously.

"What's a 'Lil Bit'?"

"That'd be you." he chuckled merrily at the sour look he got. "You ain't much bigga' than my boy and he's only in grade 7. Now less about yer name and more 'bout whatcha do." When she hesitated he motioned for her to speak up. "Any time now Bit."

"Alright, alright. Back home I was a nurse...worked four years in a burn unit." Her hands moved about in front of her pointing to no where in particular. "Apparently that's not good enough over here." the exasperated tone was unmistakable. Her dwindling bank account was wearing on her. She'd given up everything; car, house, most of her worldly possessions just to move half way across the globe. Now, if she didn't find a job soon she'd have even less left. To say it was putting a damper on her day was an understatement. Terry was unusually silent, something that didn't slip past Katie's attention. "Penny for your thought?" she asked the same way he'd asked her a week before.

He held his hand up for her to hold on. "Be right back." Thinking it odd she shrugged his behavior off and went back to her paper.

------------

The tele was ringing. That was the first thing that Steve Dunham realized upon waking. The second thing he realized was that it was dark. The street lights cast an eerie glow threw out the darkened house. The alarm next to his head said 9:00. He'd laid down for a rest after physical therapy at 6:00. Shacking the sleep from his head he reached for his phone at the bed side, groaning in pain as his neck protested the sudden movement. Finally he fumbled open the cell.

"Dunham."

"Stevie Dunham is that anyway to answer a phone?" asked a voice on the other line. A small smile swept across Steve's face.

"Oui Terry! How's it going?" he asked running a hand threw shaggy sandy hair.

"You still looking for someone to look after your brother?" The question came out of the blue causing Steve to quiet for a moment. " 'Ello? Steve you still there?"

"Yeah Tair, I'm here. About your question. Yeah I'm still lookin' but keep it in your fool mind that I ain't just taking any slag with a degree. Petey needs someone that won't just go threw the motions. Ain't settling for anything less." Steve was now leaning against the door frame leading into his brothers room.

He listened to the rough breathing. Hatcher had done a number on the younger man's nose and even with the best doctors working on him it hadn't healed 'good as new'. Pete would be proud of the slight kink when he woke, a hard earned battle scar. He'd have plenty of scars when he woke. His right knee had the most obvious. The billy club had nearly shattered his knee cap. It had taken a team of eight orthopedic surgeons six hours to repair it. Steve rattled off a list of other injuries in his head; three missing teeth, ruptured ear drum, hair line skull fracture, bruised kidneys...the list went on and on. It was a miracle he'd survived but, really had he been surprised? When you were a member of the Green Street Elite you stood your ground and fought.

"You know better Dunham, I wouldn't send you a hack." Steve heard the slight irritation in his best mates voice.

"Sorry Terry. You know I trust you. Go ahead and give 'em the address. Have 'em come around about noonday tomorrow." he paused for a moment "Thanks Tair."

--------

Katie looked up curiously as a slip of paper was slid in front of her, "What's this?" she asked the bar keep.

"No need ta thank me Bit. You just go down to this address tomorrow round lunch. Flash that pretty smile o' yours and you might find yourself with a job" Terry grinned at the way her eyes widened. She really needed this and the Dunham boys needed someone to look after them. Maybe it'd work out for everybody. He only hoped.

**Isis- Thanks for the review. I was afraid being in the Misc section I wouldn't get any hits. I originally had a pairing planned for the story but it's evolving in my head so who knows how it will end.**

**Still in need of a beta, any interested just get a hold of me. As always feed the author, she's a very hungry girl ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Green Street Hooligans. Le sigh...if only I did Pete Dunham would never leave my room._

_**Summary:** A young Yank set adrift in Great Britain finds her purpose in a family divided._

_**Note:** This story takes place post Green Street Hooligans. It's an AU story in which Pete is not killed. I'm in search of a beta and/or co-author if anyone is interested. Feedback is always welcome._

Steve Dunham glanced at his watch as the buzzer went off, it was nearly 12, she'd cut it close and if there was one thing he couldn't abide by it was tardiness. He sat for an extra moment before rising to his feet. He was not a man to wait on others. Others waited on him.

He'd wondered most of the morning what kind of person Terry would send over. Terry was a good friend who had the best of intentions but his actions didn't always land on the intended mark. There was that one time...Steve shock his head now was not the time to dredge up old memories. He walked threw his house with an air of confidence that only a life lived on the streets imbedded. In his head he had tried picturing what she looked like, somehow she'd come out as a matronly, if somewhat obese, older woman. He wasn't sure how he'd come to that particular mental image but it had stuck. Needless to say when he'd opened the door he was a bit taken aback by the sprite he found standing there.

"Can I help you?" he asked. He watched her hesitate for a moment. She hesitated for a moment and he was sure she'd turn and run the other way. She proved him wrong though flashing him a bright smile that lit up her face.

"Mr. Dunham, I presume?" she said trying to sound professional and confident. "I'm Katie Kelly, Terry told me you were looking for help?" she offered her hand for a shake. She watched his cool dark eyes appraising her before he took her hand giving it a firm shake. Releasing her hand he ushered her in. His home was beautiful and tastefully decorated although somewhat sterile. Her eyes swept right and left. Everything was too neat and tidy. It lacked the feel of a home lived and loved in. She slid her shoes off and let her coat slip from her arms handing it to the man in front of her when he offered his hands out to take it.

Continuing on her journey she was guided into the sitting room. "Would you like a cup of tea?" her host asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes please that would lovely."

Steve took his time with the tea. He needed a second to think. His vision of what this woman was supposed to look like had been shattered. Instead of a pompous old British woman he was left with what appeared to be a polite Yankee girl. His fingers went to his temple rubbing gently at the skin. Terry was going to have some explaining to do. Yanks brought trouble without fail, they couldn't help it. He assumed it was a cultural thing. He sighed, a tired pained sound. Her accent reminded him Shannon. There she was again stealing into his thoughts. Shannon, his Shannon thousands of miles away from home. Away from him. Her voice on the phone didn't soothe his aching heart. Hearing Ben's cooing and laughing in the back ground only made the hurt that much worse. The water came to a boil long before he was ready. He'd had to rejoin his guest before he'd wanted.

Handing the tea to her he had taken a seat himself across from her. "So Mrs. Kelly.."

"No just Ms." she said with a smile.

"MS. Kelly, excuse me, did Terry tell you what type of job you'd be applying for?" he asked casually noting the inquisitive glances she kept taking of his scarred neck.

"Not exactly Mr. Dunham though I'm assuming you have some need for a nurse." He watched with mild curiosity as she handed him a sheet of paper. "I come highly qualified. I've spent the last four years caring for critical patients, many of which had suffered severe burns." she explained. Her voice sounded stronger than before, more assured. She was coming into her own.

Often new situations left her nervous and uncomfortable but her job was something she was good at and when she spoke it showed. "I have certifications in wound care, CPR, and pain management, as well as my general training..." she let her words trail off as he motioned her to stop, not looking up from the paper she'd handed him. The gesture in itself made her nervous. She smiled nervously.

His eyes scanned her resume. It was short, appearing that she'd only worked in the one hospital since her graduation, but impressive. She seemed personable enough. He glanced up to find her eyes roaming the surrounding room. She was pretty in a mousey sort of way, no where near as beautiful as his Shannon. No one ever would be though. The thought of Shannon pulled at something inside him and he felt a tug at his heart but now was not the time to become sentimental.

"And you say you've had your licensing updated since crossing the pond?" She nodded quietly, "I'm hesitant to say you have the job as I don't trust this job to just any person." he watched her smile falter slightly. "But, I'd like to try you out in the position on a trial basis. If things go well I'll keep you on." Her face lit up again and surprisingly enough he felt a half-hearted smile tug at his own mouth. Setting down his cup he rose to his feet "Now what do you say we go meet your charge?"

----------

"Ms. Kelly..."He paused for a moment, "Is 'Kate' Ok?" A small nod gave him the go ahead.

"Kate, I'd like you to meet my brother Pete" The two entered into the quiet room. Katie was speechless as she entered the room. Colorful children's drawings were plastered to the walls. 'We miss you' and 'Get well soon' we everywhere she looked. The bright colors made the room cheerful and welcoming, a far cry from the rest of the house. Scattered in and amongst the drawings were various pieces of soccer paraphernalia. '_Foot ball... not soccer'_ she reminded herself as her eyes scanned over a jersey.

Sun filtered in threw the white drapes falling across the bed that lay in the middle of the room. Steve hung back resting against the door frame watching the younger woman before him. She slipped easily into the bedside chair and sat quietly for a moment.

Her eyes wandered over the man laying prone in front of her. He was a horribly handsome man one who, had she met him in a bar, would of definitely become her eye candy for the evening. She looked over her shoulder at Steve "How long since his accident?"

"Three months, soon to be four"

She'd been watching her words closely. Just because he was out didn't mean he couldn't necessarily hear. Truth be told, no one really knew what happened when someone slipped into a coma. Steve watched carefully as Katie lifted his brothers hand off the bed and began to speak to him.

Her hand felt incredibly small holding his big mitt. She squeezed it reassuringly"Hello Pete, my names Katie and I'm going to be looking after you for while." her voice was quiet and her words sincere. She'd seen to many nurses patronize patients, it was degrading, disrespectful and something she'd promised never to do.

When she looked back to find Steve he was gone. She hesitated for a moment before laying his hand back on his stomach and leaving the room as well. She spotted him a ways down the hall staring at a picture. It was a family photo. Steve had his arms wrapped around a woman, a roguish smile lighting his face. The woman, who was a true beauty was cradling a baby swaddled up snugly in a receiving blanket. When he'd finally sensed her he'd turned abruptly unconsciously stepping in front of the portrait.

"What happened to him?" she asked quietly. She watched as Steve turn to her a sadness that was nearly a physical pain lingered in his eyes.

"Let's get another cup of tea and I'll explain"

------------

Thanks for the review. I'm glad there actually an audience for this.

Dark Victory- Hope you decide to do another GSH fic soon

Isis-Thanks again, your awesome!

Mischief1689- I better see a fic from you soon. We need all the fics we can to do this movie justice.


	4. Chapter 4

The television was blaring with the football pre-game show while Katie worked at cleaning Pete up. Again she dipped the wash cloth in the basin of warm water at her side. The sound of the droplets was all but drowned out as the announcers cut to commercial. Steve had told her that Pete would of rather been at the game but listening would have been the next best thing. She gently ran the warm cloth over her charge's face and for the hundredth time admired his good looks. She felt unprofessional and perverted every time she did but it was hard to deny him his God given beauty. He had a school boy charm about him with a bit of something else, something hard, something he'd gained threw years of hard living, beer, and blood.

Steve's explanation had been hard to hear. It was hard to comprehend what would drive any man to seek out a fight, to tempt fate over and over, to live and love the violence and blood that went along with that life. Of course Steve had left out parts. He hadn't told her how Shannon had left him or that it had been Pete's best mate that had brought the mess down on them all, she'd had to find that out from Terry.

Her fingers tucked a stray piece of hair back from Pete's eyes, it was beginning to look shaggy. In the pictures she'd seen of him about the house he'd sported a much tighter clip. She'd mentioned something about buzzing it back down to Steve and he'd given her permission. Tomorrow was the day he was to get his haircut. She only hoped she didn't botch it too bad. She finished the makeshift bath and made quick work of the clutter that lay about the room.

"I guess men are slobs no matter what side of the Atlantic." She spoke to Pete regularly imagining his responses as she went. With the stories she'd heard from Terry and Steve she figured him to be a bit of a smart ass. Their 'conversations' were always lively.

She'd discovered quickly that she was not only Pete's caretaker but also a bit of a maid. It had bothered her at first but after a couple days she hadn't thought twice about washing the linens and cleaning up a bit.

His mates were supposed to be coming by later to sit with him and watch the match. She was more than a little nervous. She'd been working for the Dunham's a few weeks and this would be the first time she'd met any of Pete's friends. Of course she'd seen them at the Abbey, Terry had pointed them out one night and given each one a name. She'd watched them often. Dave had an infectious smile, Swill was the prankster, and Keith had the 'dodgy' hair cut, and heavens if she'd miss the sidelong looks Ike had given her. Than there was Bover. He was part of the group but...not. Sitting at the table but never really with them. She didn't really know what to make of him. Terry had all but spat his name when pointing the boys though when prodded he'd refused to elaborate, initially. When he'd finally been convinced to explain the situation Katie had been thoroughly shocked yet again by the cruelty of the world in which the lived, one of firms and football and honor. Bover wasn't expected to being joining the viewing party.

* * *

Dave, Swill, and Keith cheered uproariously as West Ham United scored another goal placing them securely in front of Tottenham 4-0. "Wondering if ole' Chris is having as good a time as we are?" Swill asked referring to Tottenham's firm leader. Dave gave Pete's shoulder a squeeze as they laughed. The door to Pete's room inched open and a small brunette head popped thru.

"Oie, Katie!" The boys yelled in unison causing the petite nurse to jump slightly. "Silly lil bint. Sit." Dave ordered. "Your not here to wait on us, come enjoy the match."

Katie smiled nervously before continuing into the room, depositing the three beers in front of their intended recipients as she went. "Well look at you" Swill murmured appreciatively as he popped the top off his drink. He was impressed by the Major's choice in staffing these days. He knew Pete would be equally as impressed with who was washing his nethers. She was quiet though, nothing like the girls any of them were used to. He glanced over at her sitting at the head of Pete's bed, now and again fussing with something like a mother hen. Every so often she'd gently tuck the hair back away from his eyes. She was certainly heads above the last slag that had taken care of his mate.

As the game broke to another commercial she quietly spoke "You don't think he'd mind if I cut his hair back do you? I never claimed to be much of a barber but he's lookin' a bit shaggy."

Dave smiled gently, "You're a pretty girl. I don't think Pete would be able to deny you anything." Keith chuckled "Cheers to that" he said raising his bottle. They all had another round of chuckles as the young Yanks face turned a lively shade of pink.

"You know lil Bit..." Dave began before a squek of indignation rose above him

"Not you too!"

"Well, I guess Terry's just a genius. It suits you. And don't think we haven't noticed you drinking at our pub."Dave finished.

Keith's laugh was a deep rumble. "Hell, Ike notices you every five minutes." Another blush swept across Katie's face.

"Ya'll are incorrigible you know that." she muttered.

"Wait, wait, wait...did you just say 'ya'll'" Swill asked attempting his best American accent.

Without missing a beat or turning her head from the game that had now come back on Katie lobbed a spare pillow across the room hitting the laughing Brit in the face.

As the game wound down and the street lights began to come up. Katie found herself relaxing, feeling as if she'd found somewhere she belonged. It was the first time in a long time.

* * *

A/N Gods that was a hard chapter to write. Taken me...well a long damn time. It's not as long as I wanted it but oh well. Hopefully I'll get another out much sooner. Thanks for everyone's support. Be sure to Check out 'White Knight' be Heart0nmysh0e.

Heart0nmysh0e- I think Tottenham's firm leader is officially named Chris from here on out. LOL.


	5. Chapter 5

1_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing of Green Street Hooligans. Le sigh . . . if only I did, Pete Dunham would never leave my room._

_**Summary:**__ A young Yank set adrift in Great Britain finds her purpose in a family divided._

_**Note:**__ This story takes place post Green Street Hooligans. It's an AU story in which Pete is not killed. Feedback is always welcome._

_Rough hands ran through her hair tangling in the loose strands at the nape of her neck. He was pulling her head back opening a large expanse of pale flesh along her throat to his hungry, waiting lips. A flow of soft words spilled from him. Gods, it had been so long. She pulled herself closer to him feeling the strong muscles along his back rippling as she was laid down, the soft cushions beneath her, enveloping her._

_In comparison to his hands, the lips that sprinkled kisses were soft, supple and hot as the sun. His kisses burned at her skin coaxing small mewls of pleasure from her parted lips. And now, as they moved lower, a fog of lust began to cloud her better judgement. He was gently nipping at her collar bone. His fingers ran down her belly and than up her side causing delicious sensations throughout every nerve ending he stimulated and than there were bells . . . _

'Bells . . . wait . . . what the . . . '

Her hand slammed down on the alarm clock. "And it was just getting good." She pouted. I all honesty, she'd have to admit that was as far as she'd gotten with a man in a good six months. There was an air of something familiar about it, about him, but a connection eluded her.

The light was blinking on the answering machine when she finally found the energy to crawl out of bed. It was a cold morning and she padded around in her stocking feet with her quilt wrapped around her snugly. Pressing the 'Play' button, she plopped into the lazy boy.

"_Katherine Kelly this is your mother."_

"Really the voice doesn't ring a bell" she said sourly staring at the offending object as if her look alone would coax it into bringing better news.

"_Young lady you need to call me._"

"Not bloody, fucking likely" She found the longer she lived in West Ham the more she picked up on the local vernacular. It was something Terry took great pleasure in pointing out to her. 'Pretty soon you'll be moving onto the Cockney' he'd say.

"_Robby called today and he . . . _"

Getting up before her mother could finish, she pressed 'Delete'. Moving into the kitchen putting the kettle on Katie continue talking to herself. "I don't have time for this mother." She mumbled bitterly. " I don't have time for _him_ either."

* * *

Steve sat quietly by his younger brothers bed, a small smile fighting at the corner of his mouth.

"What in the bloody hell did you let her do to your hair." He mumbled as his hand ran over the few uneven patches. It'd grow out, eventually. She'd been true. She certainly was no barber. His smile widened as he'd remembered the two days prior when she'd left Petey's room almost in tears. He'd had to hold back the laugh when he'd seen why she was so upset. Up and down she swore she'd never cut another strand of her the rest of her life. In the end he'd found himself hesitantly rubbing her back in attempting to hold back her flow of tears. It had seemed to work and she'd given him her best smile and a sincere apology about her sudden lack of professionalism.

If Steve Dunham were to be honest with himself, he'd have to admit the little thing was starting to grow on him. Of course he wouldn't admit it to her. He thought it said enough that he now insisted she refer to him as Steve and not Mr. Dunham. Terry had a laughing fit when he'd stopped over one day to hear her chastise THE Major for not having 'healthy' food in the fridge. And she was good with Pete. That was her biggest success in his eyes. Sometimes he'd sit outside the door, when she didn't know he was around and listen to her chat. He wondered what Pete would think of her if he were awake.

His fingers traveled over his brother's once tough worn hands, grown soft from disuse. "We're all waiting on you, little brother. Nothing's the same without you." Steve let a ragged breath escape from his lips. He felt like a child when the emotion swept over him. It was an all-encompassing sorrow that nothing could chase away. His wife, his child, his brother; all were out of reach.

"Only the dead are forever young little brother. We were meant to be ripe old geezers watching our grand kids roll 'round in the yard while we piss and moan 'bout the good ol' days." His voice was rough and tight with emotion. His body let out a sigh of discomfort as he rose to his feet and made his way to the door there was a bottle of spirits calling his name in the kitchen, looking back "Come back to me little brother."

* * *

"Knock, knock?" The door swung easily shut behind her. Slipping her coat off she made her way to the kitchen. It wasn't a shock to see Steve up so early. It was close to 8:00am and he was an early riser. What was odd was to see the tumbler in one hand and the half-emptied bottle of whiskey in the other.

"Morning Katie bear." He mumbled sullenly.

"Steve Dunham, you've gone and gotten yourself piss drunk." A frown crossed her delicate features. Scooting across the room, she set a pot on to bowl. If she'd learned one thing and one thing only since she moved it was that a good cup of tea would fix 90 of your problems or least put your head right to do it yourself.

"Fuck off Kate." He said with no real conviction. Moving around the island she snatched the bottle out of his hand. Steve made a half-hearted attempt at grabbing the offending object from her but in the end resigned himself to resting his head in his hands.

"So not only do I have to take care of Pete, I now have to look after you?" Katie asked her voice rising an octave. "If I had taken you for a fucking drunk, I never would have taken the job. If you want pity your looking in the wrong damn place."

"I thought I told you to bloody sod off Kate. Or is that too much for your small septic mind to understand?" He jumped slightly when a cup of hot tea was slammed in front of him.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. I'm going to do my job. While I'm doing that I'm sure you can find the energy to drag your ass to the bathroom and clean up." She wrinkled her nose in distaste. "You smell like a sot." she didn't know why she was so angry. It wasn't her job to be the moral majority in the Dunham house. But damn it all to hell, Steve needed her as much as Pete did.

"By the time I'm finished I'm sure you'll have found a way to apologize for being a stupid ass." No other words were spoken as Steve picked up the mug and Katie stormed from the room.

* * *

"Your brother is a fucking git. You know that Pete?" The British slang sound odd when it rolled off her tongue. Her tone began to even out as she worked straightening up the room. "I guess I just don't understand." she said quietly. "Not saying I don't have the occasional drink now and again, Hell I've even been known to over indulge." She peeled the blankets off the bed replacing them with new ones before changing the sheets out from under him. "There, that's better. Clean sheets are the best. In the winter, back home, when it was cold my Dad would throw a warm blanket right from the dryer onto me right before bed. It'd still be warm and have that dryer sheet smell, you know? Good times . . . " she trailed off. Moving to the window she drew the shades up. "It'll do you a bit of good to get some light."

"But like I was saying if your brother doesn't straighten up his act I'll be giving Terry a jingle . . . wait . . . strike that. I might just call your Mum. That's what they're there for right?" She watched a couple with a baby carriage outside the window. From her current vantage point she could see the little chubkins bundled up, looking all the part of a red marshmallow.

"Don't call Mum." Katie froze in her tracks slowly turning to the bed that lay in the center of the room. "Don't call Mum" the hoarse voice repeated. "She'll just have a shit fit. Don't tell me yours wouldn't?"

"Come on now. You just gonna stand there with your head all cocked like a confused pup." Katie couldn't believe her eyes Pete was talking. His eye's were wide and he was talking. Moving quickly to his bed she pulled a pen light from her pocket. Cranking one eyelid wide and than the other. Pupils were equal and reactive.

"Eh, eh. Quite yanking." He mumbled swatting at her hand weakly

"Shush." Katie's stern voice seemed to do the trick because he stopped squirming, for a minute. "Can you tell me what you name is?" she asked sitting in the bed side chair.

"Crazy Lil' bird aren't ya. I'm Pete Dunham."

Rising to her feet, she reached the door in a few steps. "STEVE! I THINK YOU NEED TO GET UP HERE."

* * *

A/N This chapter came so much easier except for the moment where I lost power half way threw that was a bitch. Lol. Still not sure how things are going to fall into place just hoping they will. 


	6. Chapter 6

1_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing of Green Street Hooligans. Le sigh . . . if only I did, Pete Dunham would never leave my room._

_**Summary:**__ A young Yank set adrift in Great Britain finds her purpose in a family divided._

_**Note:**__ This story takes place post Green Street Hooligans. It's an AU story in which Pete is not killed. Feedback is always welcome._

* * *

The barman watched the two of them out of the corner of his eye. Katie sat at the bar working on her second pint of the evening, a slight shade of pink gracing her normally pale skin. A newspaper lay out carefully in front of her. Just over her shoulder, Bovver played a solo game of pool. The younger man had been watching the girl for the last half hour having only just seemed to realize her presence in the pub.

Terry had never truly trusted the bloke. He'd been uneasy about him before Shannon's brother Matt had come into the picture but his loyalty to Pete and the firm had always seemed to know no bounds. Of course, he'd always been the outsider in the Elite. While the other lads had done well for themselves, finishing up Uni and landing solid jobs, Bov had never seemed to settle down. Dropping out of university halfway through his inaugural year, he floated from one job to the next. Truth was the kid just didn't give a shite. He'd show up late, show up pissed, or just plain forget to show up. He had always been a loose cannon but what he'd set into play after Matt's arrival made Terry's blood boil. He'd destroyed Steve's life, gotten the pub torched, and all but gotten his best mate killed. That he was now eyeing Katie with some interest was something he didn't particularly like. The two mens eyes met for a moment. Terry hoped he understood the look he was sending. 'Keep away'.

Wiping water from a freshly cleaned mug, he moved over to the young woman. "What are you lookin' at the want ads for?" he asked quizzically, nodding as one of his patrons waved 'goodnight' before disappearing out the door.

"I didn't tell you did I? Pete came around today." Her tone was energized and upbeat, but something about her posture portrayed a melancholy he didn't entirely understand. Pete was going to be ok. It all but called for a celebration. In fact, ideas for a welcome home party were already floating through his head.

"That's amazing!"

"Yeah Tair, but it also means that I might not have a job much longer." Now the reason for her apprehension was made clear. It had taken the girl weeks to find the job with Steve and only by his hand had it happened. He remembered the nights she'd sit in the pub and scroll through the Daily.

"Well Lil' Bit let's not worry 'bout that right now." He glanced over in Bovver's direction to find him gone. His half full pint and pool cue lying on a table. "So what did you think of Petey boy? Charmer isn't he?"

"Honestly, I didn't really talk to him much. After I called Steve up it got kinda crazy, you know?" she shrugged pulling a cigarette out of her purse. Lighting it, she laughed at the bar keep's expression. "Stress, Terry, brings out all of our demons. Anyway, after Steve came up, I gave Pete's doctor a call, and of course his mum." She took a long drag of the cigarette. "I made myself scarce after the Doc showed up. He seemed nice enough though." She hesitated a moment before continuing. "Not sure if they'll want me back."

"You really are a silly little thing. He's not going to be right in one day. Of course they'll need you back."

"Me and Steve had a bit of an argument this morning." She kept her eyes trained to the newspaper.

"A row? What about?" Terry prodded.

"Not really sure if I should talk about it." The cigarette was smothered out, "Really though Terry I'm sure your right." she said resolutely. "There's nothing to worry about right now, or at least there's nothing I can change." She began pulling her coat on as she stood.

"Hey why don't you give me a couple minutes and I'll walk you to your place."

"I'll be fine Terry it's only ten minutes. Go home to your wife and boy."

"Ah, they'll be fine for a bit without me." He insured but Katie kept moving toward the door waving off his concerns.

"I'm perfectly capable." she said pulling the handle. "I'll be back tomorrow night and give you the whole days run down, 'k?"

"Fine be stubborn. I'll see you tomorrow night kiddo."

* * *

"Well fuck me."

"Good to see your vocabulary has come through this ordeal entirely intact." Steve said mildly. Judith Dunham, mother to both boys had left an hour or so earlier after both men had thoroughly insured that neither would die, disappear, nor implode in her absence. Steve had taken their new found quiet to begin catching his brother up. Pete sat up in bed, pillows tucked behind his back for support.

"Well last I remember Tommy Hatcher's beating the living dog fuck outta me." He waved his hand across his face pointing to the scar he'd been introduced too earlier in the day. "And now here I am what . . . five months later, no Shannon, no Ben, no Matt. The Abbey's had a face lift. And let's not forget the Yank you had in here washing my Johnson while I was out cold. It's all a bit much, you know?" A small grin quirked at the corned of his mouth.

"Is a bit much, yeah." Pete watched curiously as his brothers face became solemn. "I was sure you were done for. You don't know how many times I've sat up wondering what I could of done to stop this all." He gestured around.

"That'll be enough of that." Pete spoke up. "I'm a grown man. No one controls my actions but myself, not you, not the firm, not the bloody Queen."

"She'll be devastated to hear that."

"She's a tough old bird. She can handle it." For the hundredth time that day, Pete ran his hand over his nose. Feeling the knot, he gave a small smile. "Got myself worked over pretty well, eh?"

With a small nod Steve rose to his feet. "Get some sleep. Try to keep it a bit shorter than that last nap though."

"Righto Major." The cringe the crossed his brother's face didn't go unnoticed. As the door clicked shut Pete lay his head back down shaking it a bit in disbelief. He'd really gotten himself into something this time. Five months of his life were gone. His mother had asked him if earlier in the day if he ever realized what was going on? He'd said 'no' to keep things simple. In reality, it had been like a very long dream. Parts faded in and out in soft pastels. There were no rough edges, no sharpness. There were times when he'd been sure the boys were in the room, cheering for a match. He'd known for sure Steve had been there. It was odd, in his eyes his brother had always been infallible, smart and strong, but he'd cried. He'd sobbed like a babe at his bedside. He'd begged and pleaded and swore to God he'd make things right if given the chance.

Pete felt his own sorrow, gripping his heart, squeezing it. He'd brought so much of this onto his family. How much of Steve's sorrow would have been alleviated if Shannon and Ben had been there?

When Steve had first brought, his Yankee girl friend around everyone had known something was different. He'd always been charming in a ruthless sort of way but with Shannon there was never in innuendo, never any conniving. He'd adored her from the start. Pete had taken it for weakness but Steve had never been happier in his life so Pete had accepted her. Now that she was gone Steve was all but a shell of his former self. The stink of alcohol hadn't gone unnoticed when he'd first hugged him today. The most pronounced change though was when Pete looked into his brother's eyes. The fire was gone. The spark that had served both brothers well, keeping them fighting when it seemed all was lost was gone and it was just as much his fault as Bovver's or Matt's.

Letting his mind drift away from family matters Pete stared at the ceiling attempting to focus on what else he could remember. A voice permeated his memories. Sweet and supple. It reminded him of the girls he'd dated when he was younger, innocent and kind. Nothing like the slags he'd taken to bedding since his reign as firm leader had begun.

She'd sing sometimes, sweet little poppy numbers or winsome love songs. He glanced over at the Ipod dock on his night stand. It was nice to have had music permeate the darkness.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these broken wings and learn to fly . . . _

He could hear her voice in his head singing softly. Scooting down in bed he readjusted his pillows

_All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arrive . . . _

A yawn crept past his lips and his eyes felt heavy. It had been a draining day.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these sunken eyes and learn to see. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free._

Closing his eyes, he absently wondered how the Hammers had done in his absence.

* * *

It was the middle of November now and a brisk wind bit at her cheeks. The street lamps cast a dim yellow glow on the lane. She wondered about the holidays. Making a Thanksgiving meal for herself wasn't much of a draw. Maybe just a turkey sandwich and a jar of cranberry sauce would do. After that though, was Christmas. Would it snow? Should she get a tree and a few strands of lights? Would the Pub be open? She laughed at her last thought. What a way to spend the holidays.

Shadows loomed here and there out of entrance ways and from alleys. Her eyes played tricks on her and it was hard to ignore the feeling she was being followed. Another gust of wind pushed her forward sending chills down her back. Silently, she scolded herself for not having brought a scarf or mittens. She swore next time someone offered to escort her home she'd take them up on the offer. Short walk of not, it wasn't one she wanted to make alone again.

"Katie?" the voice was hesitant and at first she wasn't sure it hadn't been a figment of her imagination.

"Hey Katie, wait." Her heart raced as sound of foot steps over took her, finally falling into step. Turning out of the corner of her eye she was surprised to see Bovver. He had his hands shoved deep in his pockets glancing at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Walk you home." It wasn't as much of a question as it was a statement.

"I really am fine."

"Don't give me that. Ain't safe for a bird like yourself to be walking alone after dark." Instead of arguing she let silence over take them. Now, this was strange, she thought. She'd never been introduced to the somber man to her left. It was a bit of a shock that he actually knew her name. Apparently a proper introduction wasn't in order.

She was torn. From what she'd heard there was no reason on God's green earth that he should be trusted. The man at her side though, lacked the arrogance she'd heard was a Bovver trade mark. He was almost timid.

"So . . . " He asked unsurely.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I heard you say Pete came too today." She could have sworn she heard a quiver in his voice.

Her pace slowed as she turned her head to look at him, "Yeah, he came 'round. Looks like he's going to be ok"

"Good." They both fell back into silence as continued on. Rounding the corned she could see the light from the entry way.

"This is me. Thanks for the escort." She stepped away from his side already digging in her pocket for her keys. Half way up the stairs she heard him clear his throat.

"I never meant for any of this to happen." His hand ran through his shaggy mop of hair. A ragged breath escaped through his lips before he had time to censor it.

Katie searched his eyes. "I know. Goodnight Bov."

* * *

A/N Thanks to my lovely beta for letting me bounce ideas off her. The song Pete remembers is 'Blackbird' by the Beatles. It's a beautiful song. 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing of Green Street Hooligans. Le sigh . . . if only I did, Pete Dunham would never leave my room._

_**Summary:**__ A young Yank set adrift in Great Britain finds her purpose in a family divided._

_**Note:**__ This story takes place post Green Street Hooligans. It's an AU story in which Pete is not killed. Feedback is always welcome._

* * *

From the get go the morning was had been dodgy.The alarm hadn't woken her per usual and the shower had been cold no matter how much she'd fiddled with the faucet. She found herself running late and she wasn't happy about it.

She quickened her pace as a quick glance at the sky showed the threat of a snow storm was very real. She pulled the collar of her coat tighter to her in a vain attempt to keep the winter's harsh wind from cooling her anymore. Her sleep the previous night had been anything but acceptable. It had come hard and when it finally had she was only able to get a few hours before a gust of wind had rattled the house, and her, awake.

When Katie arrived at the Dunham house, she promptly hung up her coat, and though her stomach was growling, by passed the kitchen. She knew it was impossible but thought that if she could just avoid Steve for a few days things would blow over. He was scheduled to go away for a couple days on business, so maybe it wasn't going to be such a tall order. If she could just stay out of his way til noon, she'd be good. Glancing at her watch, she sighed. It was only eight.

As she crept into Pete's darkened room she wondered if he, like his brother, was an early riser or a night owl. The snores that greeted her seemed to answer her question. 'Sawing logs' is what her mother called it but the noise emanating from her patient were much quieter. It was kind of cute actually. She almost felt bad for waking him, almost.

When flipping the lights on and gently shaking the sleeping man had done little to arouse him she moved on too gently shaking him "Pete. Pete you've gotta wake up. The physical therapist will be here in an hour and you've gotta get straightened out."

"Sod off Dave." A still sleeping Pete mumbled, "Go make your own bloody tea."

Katie laughed quietly. She'd have to have Dave inform her of the particular circumstances that led to Pete needing to make his morning cup. Now was not the time though. Leaning farther over her charge, she shook him a little rougher. "Pete it's time to get up." In the next instant she was wrapped in a flurry of blankets and movement. When the dust settled, she found herself lying on her back, a very groggy Pete Dunham pinning her to the bed by her throat, an intense look in his eyes.

"Damn it Dave I thought I . . . " some form of recognition crossed his face and his grip first loosened and than finally released her entirely. "Well you're not Dave." He stated simply brushing a few stray strands of hair from her eyes. "Sorry 'bout that love." Katie stared up bewildered, her heart racing in an attempt to beat its way from her chest.

"You nearly killed me!" the young nurse said shooting straight up, her face a mask of indignation that only became more pronounced as the man next to her started laughing. She snorted when his laughter became so much that he was beginning to have difficulty breathing.Rolling off the mattress and to her feet she crossed her arms tightly over her chest. Her left hand casually slid up to rub her neck. He was stronger than he had any right being after being confined to bed for so long. "If you're about done . . . "

In between gasps for breath Pete began to apologize. "I'm sorry. Really." Finally calming and regaining his composure, he added. "But you really need to work on finding another way to wake a chap." a smirk crossed his features "Besides if you wanted to get into bed with me so badly all you had to do was ask."

* * *

She hadn't spoken to him, well at least no more than a few words, since earlier. He felt sorry, to an extent, but wasn't about to apologize any more than he initially had. It was probably that initial apology that got him into most of his trouble anyway.'Really though' he thought 'she didn't need to be so uptight. It's not like I did any actual damage.'He'd decided shortly after the incident that she was a bit dramatic.

Currently he was taking a break from reading through the paper in bed. I was rather disconcerting. He'd missed out on so much. As he'd skimmed through the different articles, he'd wondered how Matt was doing. The last he'd seen of him was getting into the car with Shannon. Had he ever grown a set of brass ones and confronted the bloke the had him expelled from school? He shook his head from side to side. He hoped his mate had made things right. He was a good guy that deserved to get good from the world.

The therapist had left an hour ago after torturing him a bit. It hadn't been as bad as either he or the therapist chap had expected and his knee had been fairly flexible. He was told to thank his nurse for that. Apparently, when one was laid up the joints had to be put through range of motion exercises to keep them from seizing up. Obviously he didn't remember any such exercises but by the range of motion he had in his battered knee and the rest of his body, somebody had been putting him through his paces. Eventually he would have to thank her. He had other things to think about at the moment. Working up the energy to make it to the adjacent bathroom and shower being one of them. The boys were coming over later and he wanted to be clean. He felt sticky and dirty after his session a good scrubbing would do him right and he very much felt like doing it on his own as having the uptight little yank do it. If he was true with himself though, the thought of her washing him up in a hot shower filled his mind with particularly dirty thoughts. It had been a while since he'd had a piece of tail and she was cute enough.

Actually he'd been rather impressed in his brother's choice of staff. He'd first noticed her pretty hazel eyes when he'd woken this morning. They were earthy, a woody sort of color that reminded him of camping when he was a youngster. From what he saw this morning her eyes held the key to all her moods. She'd been brassed off for sure and those pretty little eyes had sparkled with something dangerous. She was a short little thing though, no bigger than some of his students in grade eight, quite a few centimeters shorter than himself and her hair was rather plain, the color of a cup of cocoa and pulled back into a strict pony tail, he idly wondered what it'd look like down. He shook his head with a smile. He needed to get laid.

A knock on the door broke his train of though, "Come in."

Steve entered the room looking particularly dapper in a double-breasted suit coat and tie but than again his brother had always cleaned up well. It was something his mum was always particularly proud of.

"What can I do for you, brother-o-mine?"

"I've tried getting out of it but it's no use. I need to head to Paris for a couple days for business. Seems some of the share holders are worried about a merger were working on. Not really wanting to leave right now," He gave a grim smile. "But it's unavoidable."

"I'll be fine. Can take care of myself. Haven't I told you that already?" Pete said sternly. He cocked his head as his brother continued to look at him. "What?"

"I had a little talk with Kate this morning and she's going to stay here." Sensing his brother was about to fight the decision he added, "Just incase you need something." Pete's skeptical look had him worried.

"You haven't even gotten downstairs by yourself yet. I'm not going to come home and find you laying in the entrance way with a broken neck!" he finished hotly. The younger Dunham brother held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Ok. Ok fine. I'm good." When his brother continued to stare he sighed, "Really I am. You're right. I might need an extra hand."

Exhaling, Steve finally seemed happy, "Thank you." His nose wrinkled and a sour look crossed his face "God, you smell like onions. You want help to the shower?"

* * *

It'd had only taken her an hour to get to her house and back with a bag of necessities for the next couple days. The conversation with Steve had been tense and she'd had to fight off the urge to apologize. She'd done nothing wrong, right? He'd be gone three days and it was her job, in no uncertain terms, to make sure Pete didn't hurt himself. _'He's head strong and used to doing what he wants when he wants.'_ Steve had pointed out. _'Make sure he stays out of trouble.' _With that having been said she was now officially a nurse maid. She wasn't the happiest with the situation, preferring to sleep in her own bed, and at the moment as far away from Pete Dunham as humanly possible. She was still thoroughly peeved from the mornings events.

Peeking out the back door as she set her stuff in the kitchen, she noted Steve's car was already gone.Pulling a biscuit out of the tin on the counter, she munched hungrily. A note lay on the table folded neatly in half with her name scrawled in Steve's neat script.

_Kate,_

_About yesterday, I'm sorry. Stress is not a proper excuse but it's the only one I have. Take good care of my little brother. I'll be back in a few days. Enclosed is some money for carry-out. _

_Steve_

It was short and sweet, everything she'd come to expect when communicating with Steve. It was a small thing but it made her feel better. She hadn't expected an apology at all. That she received one nearly made her forget all that had happened with Pete earlier. Her stomach grumbled angrily, reminding her that besides the stray biscuit she'd yet to eat anything. Ascending the stairs she made her way to her charges room.

"Just a quick check to make sure he hasn't knocked himself unconscious and we can be back down stairs and reading in five minutes." She mumbled to herself. She knocked once, than twice waiting a moment. When no answer came her heart began to beat faster. Pushing open the door, she found herself engulfed in steam. The sound of running water caught her attention.

"Pete?" she questioned. "Pete?" she spoke a little louder. Silence filled the room as she water was shut off and the shower curtain thrown back.

"Shit!"

"What? Are you ok? You didn't hurt yourself did you?"

"No Mum I'm fine." Came the surly response. "Do you think you could pass a bloke a towel?"

Katie sighed in relief, grabbing a towel from the cupboard. Rounding the corner into the bathroom, she tossed the towel over the top of the shower curtain. "Good?"

"Beautiful." Pete stepped from the tub, towel slung lazily around his waist. Katie found herself staring for a moment before quickly coming to her senses and moving back into the bedroom and begining to tidy up. When he'd been laid up, she'd noticed her boyish good looks but they were nothing compared to the fully conscious, walking, talking original. '_Unprofessional, Katie, very unprofessional.'_ she mentally chided herself.

She noticed as he returned to his bedroom and began rooting around for clothes that he seemed to have no shame. He didn't care she was there. His movement was fluid and only a slight hitch in his gait was noticeable. She was thoroughly impressed. She watched the muscles of his back tighten and roll as he slipped a shirt on.

"Katie?"

Oops, she'd been caught staring. "Umm, yeah. What do you need?"

"Well, as much as I love a beautiful girl in my room. You mind turning around while a finish up?" His grin said it all and Katie felt her cheeks burn red as she spun around.

"So, what are your plans? The boys still coming over?" she asked trying to sound casual.

The laughter in his voice was unmistakable. "Well sorta." She jumped slightly when he tapped her on the shoulder. "Good to turn back 'round now."

"What does 'sorta' mean?"

"Well they'll be stopping by to pick me up."

"You're not going anywhere." Katie said sternly, tilting her chin up to meet his gaze. "I told Steve that I'd keep my eye on you."

"Well Steve ain't here now is he."

His face was serious and she was sure he was trying to intimidate her. The fact that he was only a step away and towered over her helped him to that effect but this was her job and not one she was about to lose on the account of some pig-headed man. "You're not leaving my sight. Ain't happening."

"Remember this morning, Love? From my recollection it didn't take much to move your little arse out of the way." he ran his hand over his hair. "Bloody hell this feels like de ja vue."

Katie ignored his odd remark and continued to stare, arms crossed at the man in front of her. She was impressed with herself. She was standing her own. Of course her heart was racing. "The only way your leaving here is with me by your side." Her teeth clenched. "That's final."

* * *

He'd later admit to Terry that when she'd set her jaw and attempted to lay the law down he'd found it too hard to argue with her and finally said 'ok'. That's how he'd found himself sitting in the old booth at the Abbey drinking his first pint in months surrounded by friends.

"Your babysitters not looking like she's having much fun." Dave pointed to the bar where Katie was picking at a basket of fish and chips. Pete laughed.

"Yeah, said something about rather being at the house with a book tonight."

Ike cleared his throat, "So Pete, is she single?" The four other men at the table began to laugh uproariously.

"Don't think she's your type mate." Swill said gently.

Dave gave his buddy a small pat on the arm. "Bird like that's a little outta your league son."

Pete looked from one to the other. "What's with you, talking like she's some big deal. Yeah, she's easy enough on the old peepers but she's nothing special. She's uptight. You'd never be able to have fun with her. She'd nag you right and left."

"I think you got her wrong." Dave said quietly.

"Whatever, I'm not dealing with it tonight." He mumbled glancing toward the door as it swung open. "Oui, Swill. Ain't that your misses?"

"That it is" Swill noted as the other guys hooted and catcalled until she made her way over making herself comfortable in her fiances lap.

"Hello Miss Claire." Ned and Ike said in unison. Claire Trawley worked in a daycare center down the road. One day after a few pints Paul, better known as Swill to those near him, had mentioned that the children referred to her as Miss Claire. It seemed to stick with the boys and whenever she entered the room at least one of them greeted her as such.

"Hello children." She said with a chuckle. "It's good to see you back Pete." He nodded in her direction but his eyes never met hers. Following his gaze her eyes landed on a small brunette chatting with Terry at the bar. "Friend of yours?"

When Pete merely shrugged Dave clarified. "That's Pete's nursey making sure he stays outta trouble." Another round of laughs fell over the group as Swill pulled his girl in for a quick kiss and a whisper. When she got up and made her way to the bar everyone looked in his direction.

"A girl's gotta have friends too." He said with a shrug. "What? She looks lonely."

* * *

"Hello"

Katie looked toward the female that had sat down next to her, "Hi." She offered in return shaking the hand that was thrust at her.

"I'm Claire, Swill's girl." she explained. "You looked lonely with only old Terry here and sometimes even I prefer the company of another female to those louts." She said pointing to the group of men trying not to look so interested in their conversation. A small grin crossed Katie's face.

"So you're the one whose been taking care of Pete. I'm surprised he hasn't turned your hair grey yet." Claire said with a laugh.

"Don't be fooled. I've got one coming in somewhere around her." She said pulling at a random strand. The woman next to her looked nice enough. She had a warm smile and a pale complexion splashed with freckles. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Katie."

"It's nice to have another girl around for once. Seems as if I'm the only one who can put up with the bunch of them for much more than a minute." she chuckled. "Their Mum's even have a hard time with 'em."

"Well it is my job, but yeah I see where your coming from." Katie said with a sigh, "I swear you're the first woman I've talked too in weeks. I was starting to wonder if I were the only one left."

As they continued to talk Katie soon realized they had quite a bit in common. Besides music, when given the chance both were shopaholics and both loved to dance. As the night slid by Katie found herself relaxing and laughing with Claire. The strawberry blonde even bought a round of drinks for the two of them before they snuck off to the pool table for a few games. By closing time they'd made a lunch date and plans to go shopping. Katie made a mental note to thank Swill for his taste in women.

* * *

AN- the end of that one was hard to get through. Don't you hate it when you know where your going but no clue how to get there? Oh well. 


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing of Green Street Hooligans. Le sigh . . . if only I did, Pete Dunham would never leave my room._

_**Summary:**__ A young Yank set adrift in Great Britain finds her purpose in a family divided._

_**Note:**__ This story takes place post Green Street Hooligans. It's an AU story in which Pete is not killed. Feedback is always welcome._

_

* * *

It's finally happened_, Katie thought bitterly, _the hot water heater has finally taken a shit_. It had been threatening now for two weeks beginning its rumblings the day Steve had left to go on business.Some days were better than others but no matter what she did there was no coaxing anything but a stream of ice from the faucet today. She was supposed to be going out to a club with Claire later on and her hair desperately needed a good washing. 

She placed another call to her landlords, whom for all she knew, had been in a cliff-diving accident in Bali.It wasn't her job to get the pips fixed but in the meantime she found herself slightly inconvenienced.

Dialing Claire she explained the situation. "... And now I've got nothing. You think I can pop over and get ready at your flat?"

The woman on the other line smiled good naturedly. "I don't see why not. Paul's out with the boys. I don't' reckon he'll be back for a while. Bring your stuff. It'll be fun. We'll do each others make-up." She joked. Katie sighed thankfully.

"You're a saint, a goddess, a queen . . . "

"Enough of that now." Claire giggled. "Just get your skinny little arse over here or were going to miss the drink specials at the club."

"All right I'll see you in a bit." Katie finished, hanging up the phone. Scooting around the house, she began to fill a duffle with necessities. Claire had taken her shopping a few days prior and she'd splurged and bought herself some new clothes. The top she'd purchased was going to be perfect for the night. Claire had been the one to point out the short sleeved teal top and all but forced her to try it on. It was cleavage baring, curve hugging perfection. She had loved it as soon as she'd seen her reflection in the mirror.

_Clothes, make-up, hair products. _She ticked off mentally. _Check, check, and double check._ Pulling her coat and scarf on she stepped out the door and into the blistery December evening.

The snow had finally come dusting everything with a three-inch layer of powder. It was beautiful to see when you didn't have to go out into it but when you did, by God, you better make sure you're were bundled up.

Within a couple minutes she could already feel her nose reddening and starting to run. _I'm sure I'm just a sight_ she thought dully. She trudged on and luckily, before she knew it, she was at Claire and Swill's flat pressing the button to be rung up.

"It's about time half-pint." Claire chided affectionately letting her friend in and moving to the kitchen to put a pot on the stove to boil. The two women had become fast friends in the prior weeks. Commiserating over the thoughtlessness of men and the simple joys of a good piece of dark chocolate. Katie had even offered up her assistance on some of the wedding plans.

"Don't start with me, Freckles." Katie muttered using Swill's pet name for his wife to be.

"You know, if your not shagging me you're not aloud to use that name." Katie held her hands to her ears in mock horror.

"I don't want to know. I can't hear you."

"Ohh, bugger off! You're just jealous. When's the last time you got a piece?"

Katie thought for a moment. In the months she'd been in Great Britain she hadn't gone on one date, prior to that she'd been in a longer term relationship that had slowly disintegrated into nothingness. "It's been a while that's for sure."

"Pete seems to think you need it." At her friends glowering look Claire continued. "Don't shoot the messenger. He seems to think if you had a good lay you wouldn't be so uptight. I'm not saying you are or anything. Just passing the info along."

Katie threw herself onto a stool situated at the kitchen's breakfast bar. "He's just in a twist because when his boss asked if he was cleared medically to teach PE again I told him the truth."

"And that was?" Claire asking pouring two cups of hot water and mixing a packet of cocoa into each one.

"Not til next term."

"Ouch." Claire muttered handing her friend the mug.

"What no mini marshmallows?"

"You damn Yanks. Nothing is ever good enough." Katie stuck her tongue out playfully.

"I guess it'll have to do." Popping out off the stool Katie swung her bag to her shoulder. "I'll probably just jump in the shower really quick while it cools. Sound good?"

"Yeah just don't use up all my hot water."

It was only a quick shower and Katie found herself shutting off the tap long before she wanted to. On the brighter her side her hair was now clean. "Shit" she muttered toweling herself off and looking for her bag of clothes. She'd forgotten it at the door. No one besides Claire was home though. When a quick shout of her friend's name brought no answer she figured it wouldn't be a big deal if she just popped out and grabbed it. Wrapping one of Claire's large fluffy bath towels around herself she opened the door and trotted to the couch where she'd thrown the duffle. As she turned to go back to the bathroom the door opened.

" 'Ello, love." Pete Dunham's familiar voice drawled followed by a group of catcalls. Glancing over her shoulder she noted not one of the legendary GSE but four of its members. Dave, Keith, Swill, and Pete of all people; were standing in the door. Feeling her face flush a shade of crimson she mumbled a quick 'hello' and skittered back to the bathroom with a group of laughs following her. "Lil Bit doesn't look half bad soaking wet." She heard Pete's voice through the door.

"I knew you'd have a hard time not appreciating that?" Dave laughed as Katie continued to listen.

"I'm not saying I don't notice." Katie's stomach flipped. _Really?_ She thought. "But I'm not about to take her out for a bite. You know it's her fault I can't go back to PE for another term? Instead I've got some poofter sub teaching my kids." As their conversation continued Katie let herself drift back to the task at hand. For a moment there she'd had let that funny, topsy-turvy feeling in her tummy get the best of her. There was no reason what Pete Dunham thought about her should mean a damn thing. It was ludicrous. Pete was not her type and, on top of that, he seemed to take a perverse pleasure in infuriating her at regular intervals.

Throwing some clothes on and quickly blow drying her hair she managed to get into Claire's room without being noticed. Closing the door tightly shut behind her and leaning back, she muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?" Claire asked.

"I said. 'You said the boys weren't going to show up.'" She repeated shooting a look of death in her friend's direction.

"Oh shit. I didn't realize the bunch of 'em would be back before we left." She pointed to the blow dryer. "I didn't even hear come in between the dryer and the radio. Sorry?" she said with a shrug and a smile.

"It would have been much easier to forgive you had they not caught me in the living room in a towel." She said plopping onto the bed.

"They didn't!?"

"They did"

"Oh, Ducky, I'm sorry." Katie sighed. "Did they behave?"

"Only barely. It's ok though." She was quiet for a minute before she asked a question that had been bothering her. "So Pete really does hate me doesn't he?" She didn't know why it was such a big deal but it had been nagging at her.

Claire looked at her with an odd expression that she couldn't quite decipher. "I wouldn't say that. You spend enough time with him. You've seen how he treats people he doesn't like." She sat down next to her friend and grabbed her make-up bag. "Look at me darling." She said straightening her friends face. Beginning to apply Katie's make-up she continued. "I think you two are more alike than either of you likes to admit. You're both hardheaded." Sensing her friend stiffen Claire soothed. "Don't deny it. You know how you are and you've seen how pig-headed Pete can get." Smoothing some pink eye shadow over her friends lids she continued. "You're the one that's had to put him in his place lately. I couldn't tell you the last person that had that job. His Mum's a dear but she never disciplined those boys."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Claire murmured. "Now look up so I can get this liner on."

"Yes Miss Claire." Katie said, her tone saccharine sweet. "So what's his deal than?" Claire shrugged.

"I'm good, love but even some things are beyond me." In truth Claire had her own opinion on the situation. Actually Paul and she had a wager going. She'd never admit it to her friend though. "Now can we forget about him for the time being. I want to go get completely pissed."

"How's about a quick shot before we go to get us started?" Katie asked when Claire had given her the all clear.

"Got some cheap vodka in the freezer. Does that work?"

* * *

The boys sat on the couch when the two women exited the back bedroom dressed to impress. Dave glanced in Pete's direction. A small smirk played at the corner of his mouth as he watched his friend watching the small brunette that followed closely behind Claire. He had to admit though she was definitely something to look at. She'd added another three inches to her diminutive figure with black heels. The dark jeans she wore hung dangerously low on her hips exposing a small band of flesh along her abdomen. He nearly chuckled to himself as Pete licked his lips. He never claimed his mate was super bright but the attraction he felt toward the young nurse was clear too just about everybody.

"What are you lot up to tonight?" Claire asked moving into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle out of the freezer.

"This and that." Swill answered casually.

"I'm sure"

Dave had to laugh at the eye roll the strawberry blonde sent her boyfriend. Again his eyes fell back onto Katie. Had he not thought something would eventually happen between Pete and her he'd of asked her out himself. As the boys feel back into their conversation and the girls to theirs he continued to keep an eye on her, so did Pete.

"So you mean to tell me you've never had a Lemon Drop?" A wide-eyed Katie asked her friend.

"Can't say I have." Claire shrugged.

Grabbing the bottle from her friends, hand Katie went to work setting up a few shots. A couple lemon wedges were stolen from the fridge as well as the sugar jar off the table. Licking a spot on her inner wrist, a dash of sugar was sprinkled on the moist patch.

"Ok, so it's just like a tequila shot. Take a bit of sugar" she said as she sucked at the spot. "A shot of your beautifully cheap vodka." She said throwing back the small glass. She heard a couple masculine laughs as her face puckered. "You weren't fucking kidding were you? Ok and than bite into the lemon." She said before popping the small yellow piece of citrus fruit into her mouth.

"Easy enough." Claire said as she repeated the process. "Euhh, I really need to invest in some top grade booze."

"I'll be sure to remind you of that." Katie said with a little sputter. "What are you lookin' at?" she asked shooting a look at the four boys sitting around the T.V.

"Nothin' Bit" Keith laughed. "Just didn't take you for much of a partier but here you are all dolled up and drinking cheap liquor." Dave laughed.

"I'm a little impressed."

Swill rose to his feet and wandered over to the kitchen grabbing a beer out of the fridge and wrapping his arms around his girl's waist. "Where you off to this evening?"

"Just the west end." Claire shrugged.

"All right, well you be sure to give me a call when you're done we'll come pick you up." The look on his girlfriends face spoke volumes. "Just patronize me. Ok?"

"Fine." Giving him a quick peck on the cheek Claire grabbed Katie's hand. "Let's get outta here before we end up with a chaperone."

"You crazy kids behave." Keith called out as the door swung shut behind them.

* * *

The music pumped through the crowded club and the drinks flowed freely. Both girls had made more than a few trips to the bar each taking her turn to buy and retrieve their rounds. Katie was definitely feeling the buzz. She'd needed to get out and the night was all but perfect. Trying to keep up with Pete had become more of a chore than she thought it would. Steve hadn't handed her a set of walking papers yet so she had decided to leave well enough alone. Even if it meant chauffeuring the younger Dunham brother about town. Claire had joked that it was hard work being Pete Dunham's shadow and she'd been right.

"You needed this. Didn't you?" Claire yelled over the bass line. Katie merely nodded. "You want another drink?" Katie nodded again. "I'll be right back."

The young American watched as her friend pushed through the crowd. Moving alone in the swarm of people not really paying attention to what was going on around her. She was startled by the hand the suddenly gripped her hip. Looking over her shoulder she was surprised to see the generally surly Bovver shooting her a smile. "Bovver."

"Evening, Love."

"What are you doing here?" she asked curiously the alcohol she'd consumed chasing away any apprehension she would have had about having him so near.

"Drinking" he said holding his beer up, "Dancing." He shrugged, "Making sure you keep outta trouble." Katie looked skeptical.

"How much trouble can I get into?"

"You'd be surprised." He said letting his arm snake around her waist and pulling her closer to him. "People have seen you around with Petey boy." He whispered in her ear. A small chill ran down her spine, something she'd later blame on the alcohol coursing through her veins. She leant her head back letting it rest against his wiry frame.

"What are you saying Bov?" His smile faltered for a moment at her display of affection.

"What I'm saying is that Pete ain't the most beloved bloke in jolly old. You need to be careful."

"Katie!?" Claire's voice interrupted anything else he was about to say.

"'Ello Claire." Bovver said moving away. Katie missed the warmth of his body but the look Claire was shooting the two of them stopped her in her tracks. "Just on my way out" he said motioning to his empty glass. "Good to see you again Katie." With that he disappeared into the crowd and Katie was left with a very inquisitive Claire.

"What the hell was that all about?" she asked handing her friend the drink she'd gone off to retrieve. When Katie merely shrugged the whole thing off it was dropped. She wasn't about to ruin a perfectly good night on the account of Bovver but still the thought nagged at her. "You need to work on your taste in men."

* * *

As the night neared the end, the two women found themselves approached by a group of men. They seemed harmless enough and Katie found herself having a fairly pleasant conversation with a man named Edwin.

"So you moved all the way cross the pond on a whim?" he asked casually. "That takes some brass ones" Katie shrugged.

"Yeah I guess. Have you ever just needed a change?"

"For sure. Everyone needs it now and than." He moved in a bit closer in an attempt to lower his voice. "So where do you stay?"

"Oh, I rent a house over in West Ham." She smiled flirtatiously letting her hand rest on his arm. Over his shoulder she caught Claire's eye. The other woman pointed to her watch and than toward the exit. It was getting late and Katie all but swore she heard her bed calling. "Hey I gotta get going. Work tomorrow." She lied.

"Can I get your digits?" Hesitating for a minute before retrieving a pen from her purse Katie scrawled her phone number on his palm. "It was nice to meet you." She said as Claire pulled her out into the night air.

Edwin smiled at the retreating woman. Two things crossed his mind as she disappeared out the door. One-the bird had shite luck and two-Tommy was going to be very happy.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing of Green Street Hooligans. Le sigh . . . if only I did, Pete Dunham would never leave my room._

_**Summary:**__ A young Yank set adrift in Great Britain finds her purpose in a family divided._

_**Note:**__ This story takes place post Green Street Hooligans. It's an AU story in which Pete is not killed. Feedback is always welcome._

* * *

The two women walked arm in arm across the platform to the waiting tube. Both had rosy cheeks and smiles plastered across their face. 

"No, no, no. You've got it all wrong." Claire said shaking her head. "If your gonna stick around you gotta learn this. It's . . . " she said glossy eyed, a smile crossing her face. "It's like a national anthem! Now listen carefully."She whispered conspiratorially.

Katie giggled as her friend cleared her throat. "_They fly so high. They reach the sky and like my drink they fade and die_" the Brit sang. "You think you can handle that?"

"Yeah" Katie slurred slightly sitting down. It was well on its way to three in the morning and the train was vacant besides the two inebriated girls. "_I've been blowing bubbles. Pretty bubbles in the air. They fly so high. They reach the sky_." She sang her voice only slightly off key. "_And like my drink they fade and die_." Claire joined in. Both girls dissolved into a fit of laughter.

"Paul is going to have kittens when we get home. I was supposed to call. You're staying over right?" Claire asked feeling relieved when her friend agreed. "We shouldn't be too much longer. I hope it's not too big a deal." She said glancing at her watch.

"Why would it be?" Katie asked curiously.

Claire thought for a moment. "Well it has a lot to do with the firm. You've had the basics explained to you right." When her friend nodded, she continued. "It's always been kind of an unwritten thing with the firms. You keep girlfriends, wives, and children out of it. Well unless they was part of the firm to begin with." She shrugged. "Always an unspoken thing. Pretty well adhered too. Millwall though. They're a bit different all around. Ever since the big showdown Paul's been on edge about me out and about by myself after dark."

"I guess I don't understand."

"See, generally a firm leader has a shelf life, if you will, they last through their early twenties but in 90 of the cases they end up retiring and passing the torch onto the next generation. Everyone's gotta settle down eventually and at some point things just get too crazy to do with a family to take care of. Take Steve. When Shannon came around that was it. He probably had a few years left in him but love changed that right, quick, and in a hurry." Claire explained. "Now the issue with Millwall comes in. Tommy Hatcher is kind of a renegade even amongst firms. He was well into his forties and still controlling his boys. He got married, had a boy, and still continued to need the rush from fighting to get by. Got his son killed but it was never enough."

Katie listened carefully. There really wasn't much comparatively back in the states to the firms. Gangs, in her mind, didn't even begin to compare. It was hard to understand but she was trying.

"Anyway, Tommy ran Millwall for damn near twenty years before he bloody near killed Pete and wound up in lock down."

"But why aren't you supposed to be out after dark without Paul?" Katie asked.

"I was getting to that." Claire said "Now I told you Tommy was a bit of an anomaly among firms, right? Well you know that unspoken rule that I mentioned earlier?" Katie nodded not really liking where this was headed. "Well Tommy didn't much care for that little bit of code."

As the train slowed to a stop and the girls got up Claire continued. "The day of the big fight Shannon made the naive mistake of showing up on the war ground." Claire shook her head a little. "Tommy was going after her when Pete drew his attention back. Mind you he'd been pretty roughed up by this time. It's what damn near got him killed. Saving his sister-in-law."

A small gasp left Katie's lips before she could stop it. "If Tommy's in jail than why is it still an issue?"

"Well I told you Tommy ran Millwall for over two decades. Think of it, twenty years worth of indoctrinating his boys to his way of thinking. Win no matter what, or who, gets in your way." As they made their way off the train and back into the night's air, Katie felt a cold chill run through her.

"Bovver said I needed to be careful."

"So is that what you two were talking about? I was thinking he was trying to get in your pants. Bov is a git but he knows what's going on with the firms and he's loyal as hell to Pete." Claire shrugged. "It never hurts to be a little cautious but I don't think we've got much to worry about really our boys went into early retirement. Sure, they show up for the occasional skirmish for old times sake but nothing like in the old days." As the girls entered the apartment complex and began ascending the stairs. Claire gave a quick pep talk about what to do when that got in.

"I shut my phone off 'bout an hour ago. We're just gonna tell Pauly and the boys that it died. I figure it's about as good an excuse as we got."

"Works for me." Katie whispered as Claire led the way through the door.

The two women were greeted by the pissed off faces of Swill, Pete, and Keith. None looked too happy. Katie suddenly wished that they hadn't come home at all.

"Where the hell were you Claire?" Swill asked his fiance, his voice quiet and dangerous. "I was worried out of my damn mind."

Claire did her best to soothe her mate. "It's fine dear. My phone died and I figured it was only a short ride on the tube. We're here. It's fine."

"No it's not" Pete spoke up. "Something could of happened. We were about ready to come out looking for you."

Claire shot a cool look in Pete's direction. "I'm not about to be lectured like I'm a bleeding child." Her gaze moved over to Swill, "Not by any of you." She added.

The situation was getting to be too much and Keith excused himself to head home. Katie found herself scooting into the kitchen and pouring Claire and herself a night cap, as the discussion in the living room became more heated. Hopping up and sitting on the counter top, Katie did her best job to make herself comfortable. The slight head rush that accompanied the maneuver made her dizzy. Claire joined her moments later.

"Stupid gits." She muttered under her breath.

"I've got the solution to all your problems." Katie said handing a drink to her friend.

"Thanks Love you're the best."

"I try." Katie said with a small grin watching her friend quickly down the drink. "You're going to feel like hell in the morning."

"Things aren't really gonna be coming up roses for you either princess." Claire cracked.

"Cheers to that" Katie said holding up her glass and passing the nearly empty bottle of vodka to Claire. "Drink up."

* * *

Pete wasn't sure what had him angrier; the fact that they'd sauntered in at half past three, or the fact that they really didn't seem to care about the danger they could have been in. Katie had an excuse. She was still new to the whole thing, but Claire . . . Claire knew better. His fists clenched and unclenched in a vain attempt to calm his temper. 

He didn't dislike the yank so much that he wanted to see her hurt, or worse. In fact, she was starting to grow on him. Sure, she was a bossy little swot but she was only trying to do her job and he didn't exactly make it the easiest though he'd never say it aloud. He'd taken great care recently to rile her up at any chance he got. He loved watching the indignant faces she'd make and seeing the fire flashing in her eyes. She didn't back down. It was a quality he admired. If he intimidated her, she didn't let on preferring to stand toe to toe with him when an argument loomed. Thinking about it now, it was fucking sexy as hell.

Dave had called him out on it earlier after the women had left, asking whether he was ready to admit he wanted her in his bed yet. He'd done his best to play it off but the others had picked at him til he had no other recourse than to admit there was a bit of an attraction there. They'd than started in on him to get after her before someone else did. He'd kindly told them to sod off and mind their own damn business but the thought had been firmly placed in his head. Ike had already been pestering him for the go ahead and Dave had earlier admitted having a passing fancy for her. Though he'd been assured by his mate that he had no plans to pursue her, Pete wondered just how long he'd have before someone else noticed her?

How was he supposed to go about it? She wasn't his usual type. She was smart for one, not some slag that would be won over by his reputation alone. All of which meant he'd actually have to work for it. A grin crossed his face. It'd been a long time since he'd had a proper challenge.

He was pulled from his thoughts as the two obviously drunk girls left the kitchen. "You staying over Pete?" Claire slurred happily. "Where'd Paul go?" she asked noting the absence of her one and only.

"Yeah I'm here for the night. It's brass monkeys out. No way I'm walking home in this." He pointed to the backroom as he continued. "Swill said something about needing to get some sleep.

Claire shrugged. "Ok, well you know where the spare blankets are. Be a gent and grab one for Katie. I'm off to apologize."

Katie giggled. "Apologizing? Is that what they call it now." She saw a smirk cross Pete's face as he got up from the couch and moved down the hall plucking a couple quilts from the closet.

"Just jealous." Claire yawned. "Can't help yourself." she said stretching her arms into the air. "Night Katie bear."

"Whatever." Katie mumbled falling onto the couch. Pete took a seat in the recliner. "Not really tired yet. Want to watch tv for a while?"

"No I don't want to watch the 'tv' but some telly does sound just lovely." Pete said laughing and ducking as a pillow was carelessly tossed in his direction.

"Cheeky slag." she muttered.

Katie let her eyes rake over his frame for a moment. Maybe it was just the alcohol but he looked good. Really good. Her mouth suddenly felt dry and her tongue darted out to wet her lips drawing a strange look from her companion. An unfamiliar look was in his eyes. Something dark and intense. It sent chills down her back. She was suddenly very cold even with the quilt wrapped around her. His eyes were still on her leaving her feeling exposed and vulnerable.

"So" she spoke quietly trying to break the silence that had fallen over them. "What did you guys do tonight?"

"Not a whole lot." Pete shrugged "had a few brews and watched some football. You guys?"

"Drank, danced." She stated plainly. She was quiet for a moment. "You know if you want to sit over here your more than welcome. That chair doesn't look much more comfortable than a wooden saw horse." She watched as a grin played at the corner of his mouth. 'I wonder what he tastes like.' The thought jumped into her mind suddenly, startling her. She tried to blame the drink but as he moved over next to her she had to finally admit. She was more than a little drawn to Pete Dunham and it wasn't merely physical, though his body certainly helped matters. She loved the way he carried himself with an air of confidence and authority. He had something about him that pulled people in and brought out the best they had. She couldn't help but be drawn to him.

The tension in the air was palpable as Pete slowly flipped through the channels.

"Stop." She suddenly said. "It's Dr. Who."

"I'm not watching that sci-fi garbage." He said continuing to flip through channels. He glanced out the corner of his eye to see her sticking her tongue out at him. He chuckled a little, "Better put that away before someone takes you up on the offer, love."

"And who would that someone be Pete? You?" Her voice held a playful quality to it he hadn't heard before. She startled him by moving closer snuggling into his side. Her small finger poked at his ribs until he was forced to wrap an arm around her.

"You couldn't handle me Lil Bit." He muttered slightly thrown off. She was drunk. It was obvious. He should end this now before it got out of hand but he couldn't find it in himself to do it.

With liquid courage running through her veins Katie crawled into his lap straddling his legs. "I can handle more than you think I can." She murmured.

"Your in over your head little girl." He began, a husky tone entering his voice. He could smell the alcohol and it acted as a reminder. He wanted her, yes, but he wasn't about to take her on a drunken whim. That wasn't how he worked. She had other plans though. Her small hand ran over the side of his face and down his neck.

"Maybe it's you, love, who's in over his head." She said quietly her tongue darting out to wet her lips again. She couldn't help herself. She was on a roll. Her whole body felt alive and all she wanted was to be closer to the man in front of her.

Pete's whole body felt rigid. Every muscle was tense. It was taking all his control to keep from throwing her on the floor and shagging her senseless. Went she leant into him her mouth finding his ear he felt his control slip.

"I guess there's only one way to find out who's right" She whispered. Her breath sent shockwaves through his body. That was it. He couldn't take it anymore. His head turned sharply and than his mouth was on hers, needy and hungry. He devoured her kisses. Moving from her lips down to her neck he nipped and bit, marking her as his. The small coos and moans drove him on. His hands gripped her hips pulling her down hard onto him, letting her feel his need through the faded denim of his jeans.

Her hands were running through his hair and on his face tilting his mouth back up to her. Her whole body felt as if it were on fire. She had been right. He tasted marvelous. She couldn't stop herself from laying tiny kisses over every inch of his face before his lips found hers again, coaxing and demanding more of her. Her head swam. There was so much sensation. Her mind was in overload.

"Pete."

Her moan startled him from his worship of her flesh. His lips moved against the pale skin of her throat. "What baby?" he asked, his mouth never leaving her body, lest she disappear like the dream he was beginning to think she was.

"Please" she cooed. "Want you . . . " she trailed off as another string of sensations over took her.

A small voice in the back of Pete's mind began to work it's way through the lust filled haze. 'Not with her drunk.' It scolded. 'Not on the couch in your friends flat.' He tried fighting off his conscious but the angel on his shoulder was more convincing than the devil. He wanted more than a moment of getting his rocks off. With that out he slowly began to back off. His kisses became gentle and soft. His body ached to take her right there but his brain knew better.

A disappointed sigh escaped her lips. "Don't stop . . . Pete?"

"Have to, love." He said finally placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. "You deserve better than this." Gently he slid her off his lap and back to his side. "Going to go about it proper." He murmured wrapping his arms around her.

She looked up at him with watery eyes. "I was a fool." She said near tears. The look was heart breaking.

Burying his face into her unruly hair he noticed the distinct smell of peaches. "No, I shouldn't have let it happen." His hand traced small patterns on her back soothingly. "Go to sleep pet. We'll talk about it in the morning." He whispered counting the moments as her breathing slowed into the steady pace of sleep.

* * *

In the bedroom Claire bounced onto the bed. "I may need to gouge my eyes out after what I just witnessed but at least I'll be twenty pounds richer." 

"What are you yammering about?" Swill asked sleepily.

"Our bet." She said gloatingly. "You said they wouldn't have their first kiss til after the new year. For a second I thought you might be right but my girl came through. It's December 10th and you owe me twenty pounds."

"I'll give you your pounds." Swill said, the innuendo dripping from his voice. "Now come here."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing of Green Street Hooligans. Le sigh . . . if only I did, Pete Dunham would never leave my room._

_**Summary:**__ A young Yank set adrift in Great Britain finds her purpose in a family divided._

_**Note:**__ This story takes place post Green Street Hooligans. It's an AU story in which Pete is not killed. Feedback is always welcome._

* * *

Steve Dunham watched his little brother pace the kitchen. He'd been doing it for the last ten minutes and not only was it beginning to make him dizzy but it was also rather obnoxious. Finally the sound of trainers on the tile became too much. Clearing his throat he shot his younger brother a look that had him halting in his tracks.

"Been trying to get her on her mobile all day." Pete muttered shortly. Waking up he'd found himself cold, only a blanket draped across his shoulders. The pleasant warmth Katie had radiated throughout the night was gone. At first he'd thought she'd merely snuck off to the loo. She'd been drinking, obviously, and even the best wound up with a queasy stomach after a night of over indulgence. After a couple minutes when she hadn't returned he realized the hard truth. He had always been praised as a bright lad in school. He knew she was gone. The reason why, though, escaped him.

True enough, things had spun from his control slightly the previous night but she'd wanted him and that had to mean something. A person was apt to do something out of character when pissed but to do something that they didn't want or mean on some level, well he just didn't believe that she'd only thrown herself at him because she was shit faced.

He'd been trying to get a hold of her all morning. He'd rung her repeatedly, even going as far to leave a pair of messages, but still no call back. With a frustrated sigh he finally sat down.

"I think I mucked up." He said after a moment of silence.

Steve looked thoughtful. "Chin up. She'll be 'round eventually." He stated finally.

"You don't understand." He muttered shaking his head. "Not entirely sure I understand."

"Ain't the first time some birds ever run off in the morning." Sitting down himself Steve asked. "So who we talkin' about?"

Pete wondered for a moment. Should he come clean? No, that would bring to many questions. All he wanted to do was take her out for a bite to eat, maybe to a match. It shouldn't be this difficult. It never had been before. If his rep hadn't impressed a girl, in the past, than he'd always been able to charm her pants right off. It was frustrating, leaving him with the feeling he'd done something wrong. She was the one who'd come onto him. She should be praising his upstanding moral values for not using her like a cheap slag and disappearing the next morning.

"It's that blonde down at the corner bakery, isn't it." Pete had to smile as his brother held his arms in front of his chest. "The really busty one. She's a looker. A little porn-staresque but if that's your bag than it works."

"You're an incorrigible one. You know that?"

Steve smirked, "That's what Mum has been saying for years." The smirk quickly over took his face causing Pete to take notice. His brother had been so solemn lately. Only one thing could get him so happy. "So, I talked to Shannon yesterday."

"Congrats mate. What'd she have to say?"

"She's bringing Ben around over the holidays." Shrugging mildly he added, "Says Ben misses me, she does too." Steve's grin was infectious and Pete soon found himself returning the gesture.

"Again with the congratulations."

"You think Kate would watch Ben for a night so I can take Shannon out on the town?"

"Not sure, think I'm going to stop over at her place. If you want me to ask I will." Pete offered not explaining his own reasons for needing to see her. If she wasn't going to answer her phone than he'd make it so she couldn't ignore him.

"Yeah that'd be good, thanks." Steve watched curiously as his brother pulled his favorite trench on and headed out the door. "Let me know what she says."

"Will do."

Something was up with his little brother, that he knew. What was up, was another question entirely.

* * *

Katie listened to the message for the third time in under an hour. '_Hey Katie, it's Pete. You laying dead somewhere? That's the only reason I can think you wouldn't answer. I certainly hope not because it's really hard to take a dead girl out on a proper date. Call me.'_

She stared at the phone dumbly. What did she do now? When she'd woken this morning, everything had been wrong. As the realization had slowly come to her and memories and feelings flooded back she'd panicked. She'd left as quietly as possible refusing to even go say bye to Claire.

She was sure she'd made a raging fool of herself. He had stopped her. She'd offered herself up like an idiot and had been rejected. Or so she thought. She glanced at her phone again letting the message play back over the speaker. Maybe it was still the large amount of alcohol tainting her blood but she was dumb founded.

Ok so maybe she was wrong. It wouldn't be the first time. The possibility that Pete actually was interested brought up a whole new batch of concerns. What did it mean for her financially? She couldn't date a client that was for damn sure. The last couple months she'd been flirting with inappropriateness but to actually date the man would be out and out crossing the line.

Glancing at the table Katie noticed the offer again. It had come with the post a few days' prior. She'd been shocked when she'd opened it. She'd been sending out resumes for a while now and finally here was an offer of a position with a fairly well known home care service. It was just too convenient. If Pete was serious, she might not need to be as worried as she'd thought.

Her hand rose to her forehead in a vain attempt to rub the ache away. Her stomach growled in sync with the throbbing in her head. She wanted a shower desperately but the fact that she had no hot water was putting a damper on the situation. The thought of filling the tub halfway with the ice from the faucet and filling the rest with boiling water from the stove had entered her mind earlier but she was still feeling far too lazy to actually begin the process. Maybe after a nap.

With the promise of a nap firmly planted in her head she began to make her way to the stairs only to be stopped by a knock. Skulking toward the door, she sighed. If it was someone trying to sell something she was fucked. Instead, opening the door revealed a smiling Pete Dunham. The groan of dismay that escaped her didn't go unnoticed.

"Morning Sunshine" He said gently pushing his way in, chuckling a little at her mumbled protests.

"Make yourself at home"

"I will, thank you." Shrugging off his coat, he made his way to the kitchen he began to rummage thru her fridge.

"Can I help you?" she asked sitting down at the small dining table, again, resting her head in her hands.

"Well here I come here thinking I'm going to whip up a proper English breakfast for you and you ain't got shite." A sharp whistle had Katie lifting her head just in time to catch the small white bottle that had been lobbed her way. "Here's some aspirin. It's a start."

Pulling a stool up to the table, Pete began to rattle off the day's agenda. "I figure you can run upstairs throw something cute on and I'll take you out for a bite since your pantry is so poorly stocked." Katie stared dumbfounded at the Englishman for a moment trying to follow what was going on but finding it exceedingly hard.

"About last night . . . " Before she had a chance to go any farther, she was shushed.

"I told you we'd talk about it in the morning but apparently you were in a rush to get home. We'll talk about it at lunch, k?" Standing up from his own chair he pulled Katie's out for her. "Now off with you. I expect to see you down here in ten minutes flat. You'll feel better after we get some grub into you."

Pete chuckled to himself as the dazed Yank made her way upstairs. Her table was a mess and though he wasn't the neatest person he couldn't help but begin to shuffle the different papers into a pile, separating the rubbish from the important. The glossy gold embossing of some companies logo caught his eyes. Pulling it from the 'keep' pile and toward himself he quickly scanned the offending item. It was a job offer. She hadn't mentioned searching for a new gig.

The sound of footsteps pounding down the stairs disrupted his train of thought.

"Ok, is this cute enough?" She asked cheekily before blowing a stray strand of hair from her face. There had been no way she was going to leave the house with her hair down and in the state it was. A clip had taken care of matters but still, stray bits slipped out and tickled at her cheeks.

"It'll do." He mumbled. She looked more than cute. She looked delicious. His eyes raked over her body. She had an effortless beauty about her, one which he was only beginning to realize. The black turtleneck she'd thrown on accentuated her God given attributes. Like a piece of yummy fruit he wished he could peel it off and reveal her flesh to his eyes. Clearing his throat as well as his mind he met her at the base of the stairs. Pulling her coat off the rack he helped her slip it on before doing the same with his own. Wrapping her arm around his own the two made their way into the chilly British afternoon.

* * *

"So how'd you explain the lack of clothes to your Mum?" Katie asked eagerly. Their food had arrived a while ago but neither had done much more than pick at it, too wrapped up in their conversation to notice it.

Pete smirked at the question. "I didn't. Steve decided to walk in the door at the moment. What was more of a priority; a nearly naked boy or one with a couple black eyes and a split lip?" Taking a swig of his ale, He added. "Taught me a valuable lesson though."

"And that would be?"

"If you go home with a girl and it looks like a bloke lives there she's probably not single." Pete shook his head with a laugh. "That was a cold jog home."

Katie stared at the man across the table from her. "You're a scoundrel you know that?"

"I've been told." The Brit responding before plucking a chip from her plate and popping it into his mouth. "You best start noshing, your foods getting all cold and eaten."

"So I see." Katie said sarcasm tainting her voice. She had to admit. It had been really thoughtful of Pete to take her out. He was actually doing his very best to be a gentleman. It was funny but he didn't do half badly. It all made her wonder though. What was it all about? They hadn't spoken about what had transpired the night before and as much fun as she was having she was still a bit on edge about it. She was about to broach the subject when her companion spoke up.

"So I was thinking about something the other day." He started hesitantly.

"And what would that be?"

"Well you know what's what with me but I really don't know much about you." He shrugged "Yeah. I know the small things but nothing really important." Pete watched her watch him, an unreadable look in her ever expressive eyes.

"What would you like to know Pete?" She asked quietly pushing her food around her plate.

"Well why'd you come here?" He said glancing at her plate again. "Eat your food. You're all skin and bones. You could stand to put on a bit of weight."

Katie rolled her eyes, "Yes, Mum."Taking a small bite she made sure to make a show of it, chewing and swallowing dramatically. "Better?"

"Much."

Setting her fork down she wondered where to begin. "Have you ever been in love?"

Pete choked before taking a quick swig of his drink. "I thought I was asking the questions?"

"Don't be such a prat. Just answer the question." Katie said watching her companion lean back in his chair.

"I guess I can't say I ever have." He shrugged mildly.

"Ok then. Well that makes it a little harder to understand." Suddenly she didn't have much of an appetite. Pushing her plate toward Pete, she continued. "I thought I was in love once. I think it was really because he was the only thing I'd ever known." Her eyes wandered the room in a vain attempt to keep from making eye contact with the man across from her who suddenly seemed very interested.

"Go on Love." He prodded gently.

"Robby and I went together all thru out high school. Afterwards things just progressed as they naturally would. We got an apartment together and played at being a family. I just kind of let the stream carry me along. Looking back now I see what a poor decision it was but you live and learn right? " She paused for one second glancing up and finding herself momentarily caught in the molten chocolate eyes that watched her. Her stomach tightened and flipped. In the background the shattering of a plate broke her reverie.

"Robby is not what you'd call a stand up kind of guy. He wasn't 'sweet' and definitely never romantic but I thought that's what was destined for me." The next part took a bit to spit out. Deciding there was no good way to go about it. She just let it flow.

"I got pregnant. It wasn't that joyous moment that it was supposed to be. He yelled and carried on. For a second there I thought he was gonna deck me. He blamed me. Said I was trying to trap him." Pete's look was unreadable and unsettling. "Anyway so things eventually calmed a bit. I was going to have a baby." She said with a small bitter smile. "I was about three months along when I came home from work one night to find Robby on the couch with my cousin. Apparently he was the reason we were never close." Her voice had grown very quiet in an attempt to hide the emotions that were being dredged up. The next part still hurt to talk about even after nearly a years time.

"The doctor said that sometimes stress can cause you to miscarry. Robby, well Robby was to busy fucking his way thru my family tree to care." A single bitter tear ran down her cheek. Pete received a weak smile when he handed her a clean napkin. "Thanks"she mumbled. It took a moment but she gathered herself and forced a smile toward her companion.

Her voice shook gently as she tried to sound chipper. "So I figured a change of scenery was a must and here I am." She finished.

For his part Pete sat quietly, inside though he seethed. In front of him sat a beautiful, bright, lovely girl. The fact that anyone would have the gall to treat her so poorly was something he couldn't quite fathom. Reaching across the table and gathering her hand into his own, he gave her a reassuring smile and a squeeze.

"You know it kinda feels nice to talk about it." She said quietly.

"Yeah? Anytime you need me. I'm here."

"Thanks"

Leaving money for the bill, Pete stood offering her his hand. "Want to go for a walk?"

* * *

"About last night" Pete began as they sat themselves on a bench over looking the water. The wind was crisp and cold and Pete wrapped an arm around Katie to ward off the chill. "Well it was a bit of a fluke. It shouldn't have happened like that." He watched as her eyes dropped to her lap and quickly went to work righting the situation. "Hey, look at me." Tilting her chin up he went on.

"Next time that happens between us you can sure a shite that neither of us are going to be trashed. Now, I'm not saying I want to get married or some rubbish like that but you can't deny there's something sparking between us. I want to know what it is."

Katie watched Pete for a moment unsure of what to say or to do. Instead of thinking she let her instincts carry her. Leaning up she placed a chaste kiss on her companion's cheek. He chuckled deliciously.

"Am I to take that as agreement?"

"Yes"

"Well good because I've been wanting to do this all day." Pulling the small woman into his lap and wrapping his arms around her. He tucked a stray bit of hair from her eyes before his lips met hers in the first of many searing kisses.

* * *

A/N Finally! That took a life time. 


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing of Green Street Hooligans. Le sigh . . . if only I did, Pete Dunham would never leave my room._

_**Summary:**__ A young Yank set adrift in Great Britain finds her purpose in a family divided._

_**Note:**__ This story takes place post Green Street Hooligans. It's an AU story in which Pete is not killed. I'm in search of a beta and/or co-author if anyone is interested. Feedback is always welcome._

* * *

The window had a thin layer of frost clouding the edges, only slightly warning of the cold that was outside. Fortunately the two women inside had escaped the cold nearly and an hour ago and were sitting quite contentedly in the heat of the café.

Claire sat comfortably across from her friend, both women sipping at the hot drinks in front of them in an attempt to chase the bitter cold from their bodies. Katie had been all but glowing for the last week and a half. She wasn't dim and the fact that Pete had been wearing the same shite eating grin around for the same period of time had confirmed her theories.

Both had been fairly mum on the whole situation but their actions spoke louder than any words either could ever say. The way they caught each others eye when they thought no one was watching or they way they just happened to sit next to one another. She had been trying to weasel the story out of her all day. The idea of stopping before she'd gotten, her answer hadn't even crossed her mind. If you were to ask her fiancé, it rarely did.

"Are you ready to give in and admit it or not?" Claire prodded.

"Admit what?" Katie asked feigning innocence. It was the same defense she'd been practicing all day, but it was starting to get old and she could see the determination in her friend's eyes.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You start a new job but still spend every free moment you get with Pete. I know sure as shit you aren't on the payroll any more."

"Nothing's going on." Her friend stated firmly. Or as firm as she could manage.

"Oh yeah? What's with your sudden new obsession with turtlenecks?" Claire had to grin as the blush that crept across the young American's face.

"If you haven't noticed, it's completely subarctic out there." Katie stated matter of factly.

"You know what I think the reason is?"

"I don't care." Katie singsonged

"I think your covering up some nasty little love bites. I remember wearing a lot of those damn things when Paul and I got together."

Katie rolled her eyes, sighing dramatically. She couldn't take it anymore. Claire had been pecking away at her all day and she couldn't do it anymore.

"Well I guess you could say we're kind of sort of seeing if something might be between us."

Claire took another swig of cocoa. "Stop being so damn vague and just say that your shagging his brains out! I haven't seen that man so bloody giddy since the Hammers took the league a few years back."

"Why Claire, what kind of girl do you think I am?" Katie smiled shyly. " Besides, we haven't got that far yet. Seems like every time we get on a roll something interrupts us. Last time it was your dear beau."

"Sorry 'bout that but if you two would just make the whole thing official you might just get a little more privacy."

"I know. I know. I am going over to his Mum's with him for Christmas dinner so I guess that's a start right? Anyhow enough about my life . . . " Katie said desperately trying to shift gears to a more comfortable topic. " How are the wedding plans going?"

"Smashing. Almost done. Thank God." Claire looked ALMOST nervous as she continued. "I've been meaning to ask you . . . " Claire began, scooting closer to her friend. "I don't have many close girl friends. Hell, it's hard to keep 'em around hanging around that bunch of prats. Anyway," she started nervously "I was wondering if you'd be one of my bridesmaids? If you don't want to I'll understand . . . " She finished quickly.

Shocking the Brit, Katie wrapped her in a big hug. Never having many female friends herself she was over come by the offer. "Don't be silly. I'd love to be in your wedding." Pulling away from her friend and growing somber for a moment, she asked. "It doesn't involve me wearing yellow taffeta does it?"

"Good God woman! Do you think I lack all sense?"

Both women dissolved into a fit of laughter. As the conversation continued neither woman noticed the pair of calculating eyes watching them from across the room.

* * *

Katie sighed contentedly. Her back was firmly pressed to the wall her legs wrapped tightly around her boyfriend's waist. Her mind swam while said boyfriend did the most delectable things to her neck. Another turtleneck would be in order. He'd swept in like a storm and before she'd even had a chance to say 'hi' he'd had her wrapped in his all-encompassing arms. She couldn't remember as she gently nipped his earlobe how long they'd been making out.

Her hands ran over his back feeling the taught muscles threw his shirt. The sound of the clock in the hall chiming seven was almost inaudible. Almost. She felt the Brit sigh against her cheek.

"Do we have to go?" he asked quietly.

"I wasn't the one who told everyone we'd see them at the pub tonight." She murmured.

"Don't remind me." Pete muttered letting her slide from his grasp and onto her feet. Tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear he pulled her back toward him into a gripping embrace. "Have I told you how bloody beautiful you look today?"

At her blush he chuckled before laying a kiss on her forehead. "Gorgeous."

"If you keep this up, we're not going anywhere." Katie mumbled into his chest.

"Is that a promise?" Disentangling herself from his grasp, she gave him a playful swat before going for her coat.

"Come on Romeo." Katie giggled grabbed his hand in her own mitten clad one. "Can't leave your adoring public waiting can we?"

"I suppose not, but when we get home . . . " he trailed off.

"Yes, dear, I know." She smiled pulling him down the stoop before he could change his mind.

* * *

With Christmas only days away the Abbey was full of folks who'd needed either a drink to wind down after the hell that was last minute shopping or those who needed the liquid courage in order to go out and tackle the mobs of shoppers in order to do their last minute shopping. The group of twenty-some things huddled in the corner booth had a few of each in their ranks.

Everyone held back laughter as Claire scolded her dear boyfriend for not beginning his shopping. Poor Swill tried to get a word in edge wise but was unable to break through his girl's rant. Finally Pete cleared his throat grabbing the attention of those around him. Katie sat pressed tightly to his left side in order to 'give everyone a bit more room' at the table, at least that was how she'd rationalized it. In reality Pete had pulled her close when they'd slid in and continued to have his arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

"You got an announcement to make or something?" Ike asked letting his eyes sweep over to Katie in a movement that didn't go unnoticed by the others at the table. Dave rolled his eyes and Pete pulled his girl a little closer as if staking claim. His actions shouted 'mine'.

"No, I'm not going to make some sort of fucking announcement." A smile spread over his face as he glanced at Katie out of the corner of his eye. "I'm just sick of hearing about shopping is all. Don't need to be reminded that I still have a shite load of it left to do."

Pulling away slightly Katie swatted his arm, "You said you were all finished!" He received another whack to the arm when he only smirked and shrugged.

"You know your going to give me a bruise one of these days"

"I'll give you more than that." She said with mock anger tinging her voice. Everyone else watched as the two seemed to disappear into their own little world.

Leaning in Pete placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I know." He said quietly before snapping back to the group, "What are you bunch lookin' at? Can't a bloke flirt with his girl without an audience?"

Katie blushed. Well that was one way to announce it. At least it was known to all now, she thought. Her hand rubbed his thigh gently under the table as the conversation seemed to return to normal.

"You keep that up little girl and were going to be leaving long before the night is over" Pete leaned over whispering in her ear.

"Is that a promise Mr. Dunham?"

"You're bloody right it is."

* * *

She did keep it up and they did retire long before the others, though not as soon as Pete had hoped. Her place was private but his was closer, making the decision quite easy as the weather had gone from bad to worse and he so wanted to strip the pretty little American out of all her cold weather gear, not to mention the rest of her clothing, as soon as humanly possible.

As the door closed behind him he felt his back being pushed into it as Katie's lips found his and her hands began to peel off his coat and scarf. Deciding that she was on the right track he let the trench fall to the floor as he began to work at the frustratingly small buttons on hers. The task was made much more complicated as her warm hands slid under his jumper and slowly ran along the flesh of his stomach. Before he could stop it, a small groan escaped his throat.

"Ain't entirely fair darling." He muttered still working her coat off.

"Who said anything about playing fair?" He could feel her smile against the flesh of his throat and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Knew there was a reason I like you." He said finally slipping her coat off and tossing it on the rack. "Upstairs?" he muttered leaning down to kiss her fully again.

"Thought you'd never ask."

He watched as she quietly took the steps two at a time peering over her shoulder when she reached the top to make sure he was following. Giving her a bit of a head start he charged up after her, catching her at the doorway to his room. They tumbled in laughing. Only attempting to be quiet for Steve's sake. The floor was cool but neither noticed as Pete's foot swung the door shut and his mouth again found hers. She was laid out beneath him her hair cascading around her, her eyes half-lidded. Pete suddenly felt harder than he ever had in his short lifetime. Her eyes grew darker as she felt him resting between her thighs. Her hands went to work at pulling his jumper off.

"Far to many clothes." She whispered

"Agreed" he added as he began to work the button of her jeans undone.

Unfortunately at that point in time a light was flipped on catching both lovers off guard. Looking up Pete cursed.

"Who the fuck . . . " He growled. He was going tear whoever it was limb for limb. Except maybe he wasn't. As his eyes adjusted to the light and the man who appeared to have been sleeping in his bed became clearer a smile spread across his face. "Matt?"

"Hey there Pete. Who's the bird?"

* * *

A/N I really do not like this chapter. I had such a hard time writing it and it's much shorter than I would have liked but I had to introduce a few thing before the next couple. Hopeful the next few come easier for me. Fingers crossed. 


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing of Green Street Hooligans. Le sigh . . . if only I did, Pete Dunham would never leave my room._

_**Summary:**__ A young Yank set adrift in Great Britain finds her purpose in a family divided._

_**Note:**__ This story takes place post Green Street Hooligans. It's an AU story in which Pete is not killed. I'm in search of a beta and/or co-author if anyone is interested. Feedback is always welcome._

To say her first introduction to Matt Bruckner was awkward would be an understatement. Thankfully, he'd had the decency to look away as she zipped her pants up. Luckily for the two Americans Pete never knew an awkward moment and broke the ice by wrapping the smaller man in a hug. Having known the history the two shared Katie watched from the sidelines as the silent emotions played out between the two. In the short time Pete had known his sister in laws younger brother the two had become family themselves, brothers to the end and though he hadn't spoken much about him Katie knew Pete would do just about anything for him.

If it had been two women there would have been water works but with the two of them it was only a brief, fierce hug and than on with life. She felt like a voyeur staring at the two sizing them up. Matt was only a bit shorter than Pete and was much more wiry than the Brit. As he turned to face her, she noted his shockingly blue eyes. No wonder she'd still hear some of the girls down at the Pub talk about the American. Through all this he was still no Pete.

Pete cleared his voice catching the attention of the two. "Matt, mate, I'd like you to meet my girl." Katie held out her hand "This is Katie. The best little U.S. import since, well . . . you."

Matt took the proffered hand and gave it a firm shake. Katie felt Pete's arm slip around her, his thumb drawing small circles along her side. "Lil' Bit, this is Matt . . . The Yank."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Matt." She said smiling pleasantly. Feigning a yawn, she looked up at the man at her side. "You know, it is getting kind of late. I think maybe I'll just head home for the night."

"What? No, come on. Stay, we can head down stairs and have a drink and you guys can get to know each other."

"I don't want to interrupt anything . . . " Matt interjected. Katie gave a small tired smile to the two.

"It's ok guys, really, you guys can catch up and we'll all get dinner tomorrow night or something." She said as the three made their way down the stairs.

"You're not walking home." He stated in a one last attempt to control some of the situation.

"Of course not!" Katie said pulling a phone book out and flipping through the pages. "I'd be a damn Yanksicle in no time . . . and before you think about it; If I hear a comment about licking me from either of you, you're dead."

Matt held up his hands in mock protection. "You aren't hearing anything from me."

A short time later a yellow cab pulled up at the curb. As Katie slipped her coat on Matt excused himself to the kitchen. She felt Pete's arm wrapping around her pulling her back from the door. "I really wish you wouldn't go . . . " He mumbled sullenly in her ear. "We could wait til he goes to sleep . . . "

"Your bad" She said turning in his arms. "I'd really not have to feel like I'm sneaking around."

"You can't say I do try."

"No, I can't" she laughed lightly before giving him a peck on the cheek. "I"ll see you tomorrow?"

She asked with her hand on the door knob.

"You couldn't keep me away."

Pete watched for a long minute as the cab pulled away from the curb. Finally when he was sure she wasn't going to change her mind and come back he wandered to the kitchen grabbing a beer out of the fridge on his way to the table. Matt was waiting already half way through his own brew.

"Sorry for interrupting. If I'd of known . . . " Pete waved him off.

"No problems mate. It'll happen when it does. Don't think I'm letting that one get away for a while." He watched the skeptical look on his friend's face. "What?"

"Nothing. Just never knew you for the settling down type." He shrugged. "I can remember waking up and seeing a different girl on her way out the door on a few occasions."

"Things change." He wanted to throw something about a near death experience doing that to a chap but he didn't. "So what brings you back?"

"Way to cut to the chase man."

"Have I ever been one to beat around the bush?" He said taking a sip of his beer.

Matt set his empty can down. "True. Well I'm sure Steve told you about my sister and Ben coming for Christmas. Dad's in Istanbul with a new girlfriend, you know, the traditional way to spend the holidays" The yank cracked. "Anyway, somehow I got invited to spend it with you guys."

"That's cool. Mum loves having a full house."

"Is your girl coming?"

"Seems to be looking that way." Pete said slowly getting up, feeling his knee creak, and grabbing another drink from the fridge. Instead of sitting back down, he leant against the counter top. He'd found every now and again his knee, though healed, hurt like a bitch for no real reason other than to remind him of his heard learned lesson. If he moved it around a bit it usually help. Flexing it gently as he stood. He caught Matt staring. "School of hard knocks, mate."

"Listen Pete, about what happened . . . " He looked awkward as he spoke and Pete himself felt more than a little restless thinking of the subject.

"Ain't nothing we can change now. We both did what we had to do. We both got our scars." Like that the subject was passe. Matt knew enough to let it be. Even with his new out look on life Pete was still Pete. A man who didn't like to be questioned in his actions. When he said something was finished it was. "So whatever happened to the bender who screwed you over."

"Nothing a little plastic surgery can't fix." Matt said in a somewhat defeated tone. "Money can get you about just about anything. I got reinstated, finished my degree but that ponce really didn't get anywhere near what he deserved."

"So what does all this mean. You working with Daddy dearest now?" The underlying question was 'so are you a journo or what.'

"No and yes. I'm free lancing..." Matt coughed a little bit. "And working on a book." Pete rubbed his forehead.

"Tell me it's a children's book about pretty ponies and that kind of shit."

"It's fiction Pete. Nothing to worry 'bout" Matt locked eyes with his friend confidently, something he never would have dared doing when they'd first met. "Trust me on this one."

Pete sighed "Alright brother, I trust you." starting to feel the effects of the day begin to exact their toll Pete excused himself to his room pointing Matt toward the guest room and gently reminding that if he ever found him in his bed again he was in for the beating of his life.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing of Green Street Hooligans. Le sigh . . . if only I did, Pete Dunham would never leave my room._

_**Summary:**__ A young Yank set adrift in Great Britain finds her purpose in a family divided._

_**Note:**__ This story takes place post Green Street Hooligans. It's an AU story in which Pete is not killed. Feedback is always welcome._

"So what if your Mum hates me?" Katie asked for the hundredth time since they'd left the house, her voice laced with anxiety. Pete could see his brother's eyes roll in the rearview mirror. The younger Dunham had insisted on sitting in the back, citing the long drive and the need to flex and stretch his leg out on a regular basis. Katie was firmly seated and belted into the passenger seat.

"Kate" Steve began not taking his eyes off the road ahead, "We've had this discussion before. You've met Mum. She likes you."

Katie played with the simple silver bracelet on her hand nervously. "She knows me as the hired help. What's she gonna say when she finds out I'm dating her baby boy?" She shot a dirty look over her shoulder as Pete snorted.

Steve chuckled a bit as he turned onto a quiet lane. "Can't be any worse than the time he brought the exotic dancer home."

"Listen, I don't need to be reminded . . . " Pete started.

"Oh God! A stripper?" Katie interrupted "Pete really . . . !? "

"It was all very tastefully done I was assured." Steve glanced again at his brother smirking in the rearview mirror.

"Very tasteful, yes. Now can we drop it." He gently placed his hands on Katie's shoulder, kneading them lightly. "You're great. There's no reason not to like you." He soothed.

Katie could feel the tension melt as strong hands worked at her muscles. With the holidays, a new job, Matt's arrival, and everything else going on in the last week, she'd been so stressed. It hadn't gone unnoticed by her beau who'd brought up her sudden edginess the previous night. She felt bad when she thought back to the their conversation and how she'd snapped at him. The way his face had hardened had made her instantly regret her behavior but he wouldn't hear any more discussion on it. He'd left a short while later, telling her he'd see her in the morning. When he'd come to the door to get her this morning she'd tried to apologize. He'd silenced her with a kiss and told her it wasn't a big deal. For the last two hours he hadn't let onto anything being wrong. She made a mental note to make it up to him later.

Turning her head to the side she gave one massaging hand a kiss. "Thank you." She mumbled quietly. Steve's sighed disgustedly.

"If you could refrain from any public displays while in my presence it would be much appreciated." Katie could tell Pete was itching to say something. In a hurry to put the kibosh on any verbal sparing she quickly spoke up.

"So what time are Matt, Shannon, and the baby coming?"

Steve glanced at the cars digital clock. "It's about 1:00 and they were supposed to leave a little later than us . . . so maybe 2:00?" Katie could hear the nerves in his voice. It was an acquired skill, reading the Dunhams. Besides their anger, both men were experts at hiding their emotions. It had taken awhile but she'd finally become accustomed to picking up on their shifts in mood. It was an imperfect science and she still had much to learn.

The conversation drifted back to silence as she leant back into her seat. Rows of townhouses floated slowly by. She wondered idly what Shannon was like. She'd seen the pictures, for sure she was a knock out but what kind of personality went along with the beauty? Wonder was replaced with worry as they pulled into the neatly manicured driveway of Judith Dunham. Would it be awkward between the older Dunham and his estranged wife? Would there be hostility between Pete and his sister-in-law? Where would she fit into the whole situation?

As the trio unpacked the car, she felt a ball of anxiety begin to build in her stomach. It didn't lessen as they made their way through the front door. Nor did it begin to subside as Mrs. Dunham, who insisted that Katie call Judy, swept the diminutive American into a tight hug. As she pulled back, she took a moment to assess the young woman before turning to her sons.

"For the love of God. What have you two done to this poor thing? She's pale as a ghost." She looked from one boy to another before leaning closer to Katie, "You're not pregnant, are you darling?"

Pete sputtered, Steve sniggered, and Katie stared slack jawed at the woman before her. Her cheeks flaring three shades of pink. Laughing Judy patted her son's girlfriend on the back. "Now you have some color."

"Mom . . . " Pete warned wrapping her arms around the still silent Katie.

"If she can handle you, I highly doubt a little ribbing from your Mum is going to do much damage." She gave Katie a wink as the younger woman began to smile shyly. "There you go darling. I'm not going to bite. Now who wants a cup of cocoa?"

"I'm fine for now Mum." Steve said excusing himself from the room. "Yeah, got to finish unloading." Pete added disengaging himself and heading back to the car. Not before giving his girl an ever so slight nudge forward though.

Katie sidled up to the counter, "I'd love a glass."

"A woman after my own heart." Mrs. Dunham chuckled.

As Judy worked at the stove heating some milk up in a sauce pan and than adding her own mix of chocolate chunks and cocoa powder Katie watched. Judith Dunham was a very pretty woman. Slightly rounded but no where near fat, she had small creases at the corners of her eyes, the results of a lifetime spent smiling. When she flashed her guest a grin Katie could see where both men had gotten their charming smiles though she definitely saw more of Steve in his mother. She wondered idly what Mr. Dunham had looked like.

Katie's thought's were interrupted as a mug was set gently in front of her. She was still a little cold from the quick trip from the car to the house and the cocoa was delicious, creamy and rich. Looking up to thank her host she noticed for the first time a little nervousness in the older woman.

"So . . . " They both started at once. Both women chuckled a little. "Go ahead." Katie encouraged taking another sip of her cocoa. "This is delicious, you know." She said pointing to the mug.

"It was the boys favorite." She said idly stirring her own drink. "I wanted to thank you." She said suddenly. The bewildered look she received from her guest encouraged her to continue. "...For taking such good care of my baby."

Katie could see small tears sparkling at the corner of her eyes. "I didn't do anything that I wouldn't expect someone to do for someone I loved. It's my job."

"I don't think you understand. I don't mean about when he was . . . " she couldn't bring herself to say sick (for he really hadn't been sick) or in a coma. "When he was asleep." She said finally deciding on her wording. "I mean since he's come back to us. Somehow you've kept him line, on track. I was so worried that he'd wake up and the whole cycle would start again." Finding her own seat Judith Dunham smiled weakly. "He was nervous about bringing you home for the holiday. Reminded ME to be on my best behavior. This from the man that brought home a 'dancer'!" Katie chuckled at the mid air quotations her hostess made.

"What I'm trying to say is thank you for making him happy. He seems content for the first time in . . . I don't know how long."

When Pete returned to find his girlfriend embracing his mother.

"She put the peppermint sprinkle on top didn't she?" When he received matching glares, he made himself scarce.

* * *

As he made his way up to his old room, Pete finally exhaled a sigh of relief. To say he was thankful that his mother and his girlfriend had gotten on so well was an understatement. Truth be told he was a bit worried that his Mum would scare her off. It wouldn't be the first time that his dear mother had given the cold shoulder to one of his dates than again Katie wasn't the typical girl he'd bring home. Thinking on it now, he generally had horrible taste in women.

It was one worry to check off the list. Laying down in his childhood bed he stared at the ceiling, finding shapes in the cracks above him. Next was Shannon's impending arrival. Steve had already staked himself out at the front window waiting for her to arrive. Pete wasn't so excited about seeing his sister-in-law again.

Shannon and he had a contentious relationship at the best of times. No doubt it was going to be awkward. Their last meeting had been emotional and brutal things had been said that he knew she meant, and he'd deserved.

He needed a rest. He got tired easily, though he wouldn't admit that to anyone. If he just closed his eyes for a few minutes . . .

He was being shaken. It was the first thought that registered in his mind. Katie's voice was the second thing. "Come on sleepy head. It's time to get up." Her voice was soft and sweet. All he wanted to do was pull her into bed with him and spend the night eliciting all those delectable sounds from her. Wrapping his hand around her prodding wrist Pete pulled her onto the bed.

"Well 'ello" He said quietly. He watched her eyes flutter shut as he leant up and caught her lips. She was warm and pliant. He groaned involuntarily as her tongue grazed his own. Forcing himself to pull back he pulled the petite woman against his side. "How long was I out for?"

"Maybe an hour. Hour and a half tops."

"Why didn't you wake me?" He asked looking down at her.

"You needed some sleep. Who am I to deny you? Anyway, Shannon came and I thought maybe it'd be best to let everybody ease together." She finished hesitantly. He sighed and knew she was right. Giving her a peck on the forehead he eased himself up and offering her a hand. "I guess it's now or never?" He could hear the babbling giggle of his nephew downstairs.

As they hit the landing, Pete was cut off by the toddling of his nephew. "Well 'ello 'ello little man" Lifting the tot up into his arms he wandered into the living room. Four sets of eyes fell on him instantly. There was a palpable tension in the air. "Shannon." He said with a small nod.

"Pete." She stated shortly.

He passed his nephew back to Shannon. "I think this belongs to you." Grasping hands with Matt he turned his attention away from his sister-in-law. "Good to see you mate."

Squeezing out from behind him, Katie took a seat next to his mother. So far so good.

"So" Judy Dunham began. "What do you say you two lovely ladies help me in the kitchen and we'll let these guys do whatever it is they do."

"That sounds like a plan." He heard Katie chime in. Shannon on the other hand looked hesitant. Finally Steve offered his hands out for Ben leaving his wife with no other choice than to give him up and go.

As the women left the room three matching sighs of relief were expelled. Matt was the first to speak "That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be but damn."

Steve spoke at his son, "I think your Mummy wishes uncle Petey would disappear."

"Nice." Pete muttered running his hands through his hair. "Could have been worse, right?"

"Right" said the other two men in unison. Ben laughed.

* * *

In the kitchen Katie was hard at work cutting apples for a crisp while Judy and Shannon worked on the rest of dinner. She'd watch Judy slip some unknown liquor into her tea and she wished she'd had the idea. Shannon was busy peeling and cutting potatoes while Judy peeked into the oven to check on the roasting chicken. It was quiet and a bit overwhelming.

Shannon was the one to finally break the silence reaching into the bag at her side. "I brought a bottle of wine. Does anyone want a drink?" She asked removing what appeared to be a nice bottle of red.

"That sounds lovely dear." Said Judy already on her way to grab the wine glasses from an overhead cupboard.

"Yes please." She hadn't thought she needed a drink so bad but when the Cabernet hit her lips she felt almost instantly better. As the wine flowed the guards fell and in no time the three were chatting quietly. Katie was surprised to find that she actually liked Shannon. She was vibrant and it was nice to have another 'yank' around who understood where she was coming from. In no time the buzzer was going off and the chicken was being pulled from the oven. As they finished setting up the table, Katie excused herself to grab the rest of the pack from the living room.

Glancing up at the wall of pictures in the hall she couldn't help but smile at the family photos. In one a much younger Steve and Pete stared through the frame. Steve was missing a tooth and Pete had one hell of a shiner. Yet another showed the whole family Judy, Pete, Steve, and Mr. Dunham. They were at the beach. Judy was snuggled close to her husband while the two boys stood in front with silly grins plastered on their faces.

"That was a year before he died."

She jumped, she hadn't heard Pete sneak up behind her. "Oh" She said quietly not letting her eyes drift from the picture. He'd never spoken to her about his father.

"I was so burnt by the time we got home." She could hear the smile on his face.

Turning and taking his hand in hers, she asked. "How did he . . . "

"Die?"

"Yeah"

"Dad was an electrician. He was working one day with a set of wires that were supposed to be off. Someone wasn't paying attention and turned them back on." He shrugged. Katie's heart broke for him. "That was the end of him."

"Pete, I'm sorry"

"It happened a long time ago."

Judith Dunham's voice rang down the hall, "Are you two coming? Dinners getting cold."

"I guess we should probably hurry up than." He murmured bringing her hand to his lips and placing some gentle kisses along her knuckles before leading her to the dining room.

A/N I think this is the longest chapter you'll get outta me. LOL. Enjoy!


End file.
